A Jerk With A Reason
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: What do you do when his past changed him into a jerk with a reason...will he be able to let her in or will he shut her out of it...Rated M to be safe...
1. A Little trip to the hospital

**

* * *

**

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!! :D..

**This is the premiere of 'A Jerk With A Reason'. I hope that you will enjoy this new story like the others...enough talking so you could read this first chapter!!! ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 1- Little trip to the hospital**

Gabriella let out a sigh, while she was watching the trees pass by the car. She was on her way to her new home with her dad. Her mom died last year and her dad, Carlos, job got transfered in Albuquerque. Technically speaking, she lives alone since her dad's job need him almost 24 hour. He is a doctor and one of the best so they were very good economically. Her thoughs were disturbed when her dad turned on a street were big house could be found.

-"The usual.." She mumbled under her breath which went unnoticed by her dad. She had moved at least 3 times and each time, they would stay in a huge house.

-"Almost there sweety!" He told her with a smile.

-"Yipee.."She said in a monotone voice, taking her iphone out of her purse.

-"Come on honey...you will love it here!"

-"Sure dad.."

-"Well..we are here.."He said and parked the car in front of a huge house.

-"Can I pick my room.."She said taking a quick glance to the house and then her phone.

-"Well..."

-"Dad...I'm your only daughter and I'm 17...let me chose my room first.."She said to him, putting her phone back into her purse.

-"Fine.."He said and she smiled at him before getting out of the car. Once she saw the house, her jaw almost felt to the ground. The house was basically made of glass.

-"Like it??" He asked her while putting his arm around her shoulder.

-"I'm so taking the bigger room.."She said and stretched her hand for the keys. He gave her set of keys and she quickly walked through the house. She went up the stairs and found the big room which had a wall of glass that gave the view to the backyard. She put her purse on the floor and went toward the window looking down at the backyard.

-"Gabriella??" She heard her dad scream from downstairs.

-"Yeah??" She screamed back, not moving from her position at the window.

-"Just wanted to tell you that I'm going to work!"

-"Saw that coming.."She mumbled."Okay..be careful!!"

-"I will and you too!And close the curtain at night and check the doors!!"

-"I will.."She said annoyed.

-"I love you!"

-"Lov ya!!"She said and went to sit on her bed."Where we go again.."She said and felt back on the bed.

She did love her father a lot but the fact that he passed most of his time in the hospital annoyed her. He thought that by buying her stuff, he will be paying back the moment he didn't pass it her. And he was wrong. Gabriella didn't care about money but still accepted her father gifts since he obliged her. She had a complete walk in closet full of clothes and shoes, all gifts of her dad. She let out a sigh and sat up again, looking outside.

-"Well Gabriella..."She said to herself."Let's go run.."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvvzvzvz

After she changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, she got out of the house, putting the keys in her shoes. She pulled her hair into a messy bun before she started running. It has been at least 5 minutes since she started running and she liked the neighboorhood. Everyone seemed nice even the little kids. The last place she lived, the kids were real monsters. Now and then, people would say hi to her to which she replied with a smile. The only thing that she didn't like was the horny guys looking at her with a smirk and where at least three of them winked at her. She looked at them with disgust and started running faster.

-"Call me!!" One of them screamed at her.

-"In your dream!!" She screamed back at him and showed him her middle finger."Asshole.."She mumbled and kept running. When she was getting close to her house, she felt her shoe laces come loose. She stopped in front of a house and kneeled down to attach it when a ball almost hit her in the head.

-"WATCH IT!!" She screamed, falling on her butt.

-"You watch it!!" She heard a guy said. She quickly looked up at his direction, anger boiling in her. He had sandy brown hair with blue percing eyes. She quickly stood up while he walked towards her to pick the ball."What are you looking at??" He asked in a serious tone, getting closer. "Did someone cut your tongue??" He asked her when she didn't reply.

-"I-I..jerk!" She said to him and started walking toward her house.

-"Just because I'm not at your feet doesn't mean that I'm an jerk! "He screamed back at her.

-"Whatever!" She said and started running toward her house. She took the key out of her shoes and open the door.

-"Fucking asshole.."She said, while she made her way to her room. After changing into a swimsuit, she went back downstairs and jumped in the long pool. She closed her eyes and her mind went immediatly to the guy she just had an argument with. She let out a groan and started swimming toward the sun. She just arrived at the end of it when she heard the door bell ring. She got out of the pool and walked over the door, taking the towel that was on a chair on her way. She put it around her body and looked up to see a young blonde girl around her age.

-"Hi!"She said once Gabriella opened he door.

-"Hi!"

-"Sorry for interrupting you but I just wanted to apologize for my cousin actions.." Gabriella looked at her, confusion written in her face."Oh..the one that said to call him.."

-"Oh..yeah..thanks.."

-"Your welcome.."She said with a smile."I'm Sharpay by the way..Sharpay Evans.."

-"Gabriella Montez.."

-"Nice to meet you...so I'll be going so you could go back to your stuffs.."

-"Wait..don't you wanna come in??"

-"No need to.."

-"Come on..you just came all the way over here to apologize for your cousin..."Gabriella said to her and closed the door once she was inside.

-"So..how did you find that I lived here??"

-"I know at least everyone around here and this was the only house being selled so..I was pretty sure you lived here..."

-"Right.."

-"So you're new here??"

-"Yep..I just came a few hours ago.."

-"Cool..We should go out sometimes so you could know around.."

-"Yeah..."

-"You know what school you will be going??"

-"Umm...East..something.." Gabriella said, scratching her head, trying to remember.

-"East High?"

-"Yeah! East High"

-"Cool!!I go there too...so you have to be like around 18 right.."

-"17..."

-"Nice..me too!!" Sharpay said with a smile."Oh..I have to get going..my mom have to be asking herself where I am.."

-"Oh..okay..it was nice speaking to you.."

-"Yeah..we should hang around in those days..maybe tomorrow??"

-"Sure.."

-"Cool! So I'll come pick you up at 12??"

-"Okay..."

-"Oh..and by the way...try to stay away from the house which is two houses away from yours.."

-"Why..."

-"One name...and keep that in mind.."

-"What.."

-"Troy Bolton." Sharpay said to her and got out of the house.

-"What the hell is that supposed to mean??" Gabriella asked herself. She let out a sigh and went upstairs to do the worst part of moving, unpacking. She took a quick shower and changed into some shorts and t-shirt. She took one of the boxes and put it on the floor. She started to take her things out when she suddenly felt a sharp thing cut her fingers.

-"SHIT!!" She cried and pulled out her hand. Three of her fingers were cut and were bleeding like crazy. She looked inside and saw one of her mother vase broken. She quickly took a piece of cloth that was lying on her bed and put it around her hand. Tears were forming in her eyes while she ran down the stairs. She took her keys and ran out of the house, hoping that her dad brought her car. She went to the garage only to find an empty place."DAMN IT ..." She screamed, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She passed the gate to go over Sharpay's house since she remembered from her cousin but bumped into someone.

-"Not you again.."She heard the same voice say, annoyed. She looked up and him and she quickly saw his face change."Are you okay??" He asked her.

-"N-no.."She said between sob and slowly showed him her hand covered by the cloth which was now full of blood.

-"Shit.." He cursed and took her by the shoulder and ran towards his house. He opened the house door and quickly brought her to the kitchen. He turned the water on and looked under the counter and took out a first aid kit before taking the cloth out of around her hand. Blood started spilling everywhere and he quickly put her hand under the running water. After a few second under it, he pulled it out and opened the kit and took the little sterile gauze.

-"It's gonna hurt.."He said and put it on her fingers making her cry in pain."Stay still damn it!!" He screamed at a jumping Gabriella. He put her arm between his arm and side, blocking it from moving. Gabriella started hitting him on his back.

-"STOP IT!!" She cried. He quickly took the adhesive tape putting it around them.

-"STOP MOVING!!" He screamed at her. He searched for something to put around her hand but didn't found anything."You owe me a shirt.."He said and quickly took out his shirt and put it around her hand. Gabriella immediatly saw a tribal tattoo on his side, intriguing her. He pulled her out of the house and into his car. He turned the engine on and speed off the street.

-"Put pressure on it.."He said while he searched with one hand another shirt at the back of his car. When they stopped at a red light, he put it on and put a hand over hers, putting more pressure to it.

-"OW!!"

-"Do you wanna bleed to death!!!" He asked her, while quickly taking glances at her.

-"N-no.."She cried, closing her eyes.

-"Then..shut up!"

-"A-asshole..."She said between sobs.

-"I won't be saying that when I'm actually saving your life.."

-"B-but you're still a f-fucking ass-asshole.."

-"Live it with!" He spatted back at her. He parked the car and got out, running to Gabriella door. He opened it and kept putting pressure ignoring her cries of pain. They quickly got in the emergency and he called a nurse.

-"Need help here!!"He yelled making every nurses around to look up.

-"What happen??" A nurse asked taking Gabriella hand.

-"G-got cut with a b-broken vase.." She whipered when the nurse was slowly taking the shirt off.

-"Good Lord!" She said quickly putting the shirt back since blood was spilling everywhere. She went to grab a wheel chair and quickly pushed her into one big room where other patients were in.

-"I need a doctor over here!!" She yelled and got back into the emergency entrance. Gabriella looked up and saw her dad walking towards her. Once he saw that it was Gabriella, he started running.

-"SWEETIE!!!"He yelled to her."What happened??" He asked once he saw the shirt full of blood.

-"G-got cut.."She said and he quickly took off the shirt and started cleaning her wound.

-"How did you do this.."

-"Broken vase.." He put on it a clean gauze and started working on her fingers.

-"Who brought you here??"

-"I-I..oww!!"

-"Sorry.."

-"I don't know his name..I just know he's an ass-"

-"Gabriella!"

-"W-what he is!!" She said, closing her eyes and he started closing the cut."Can't you put something so I can't feel..the PAIN!!!"

-"Sorry...I have to close this immediatly..you already lost a lot of blood and you can't lose more.."

-"Damn it!!"

-"How don't you know his name??"

-"He's just one guy from the neighboorhood...be careful!!!"

-"I'm doing my best and stop moving!!" He said and replaced her hand on the table."Is he still here??"

-"I don't know and don't care.."She said and turned her head towards the entrance of the big room and saw Troy sitting on a chair.

zvzvzvzvzvvzvzvzvzvz

-"DONE!!" Her father almost yelled so she could stop moving. He put another gauze on it and put adhesive around it to maintain in place.

-"Is he still here??"

-"I think so..." She said to him, taking some pills that he gave her for the pain. She followed her father outside the room and motioned him the guy that was sitting on the chair. Once he looked up and saw Gabriella walking toward him, he stood up.

-"Hi! I'm Gabriella father and I just wanted to say thank you for bringing my daughter here.."Carlos said, stretching his hand.

-"You welcome sir..."He said and did a little nod.

-"Please call me Carlos.."

-"Okay..." He said and let go of his hand. Carlos looked at Gabriella who had an annoyed face."What is your name son?"

-"Troy Bolton...sir.."He said, making Gabriella to look up at him.

-"Well..thank you and I should be going..hope you don't mind taking Gabriella back..."

-"Not at all.."He said and took a quick look at Gabriella.

-"Thank you and see you later.."Carlos said and gave her a kiss at the top of her head. Troy started walking out of the hospital with Gabriella following close behind.

-"Suck up.."She mumbled when she got in the car but was heard by Troy.

-"And your such a cry baby."

-"WHAT!!That's so not true!!"

-"Ow! Stop it!!" He mimicked her. She opened her mouth and quickly closed it. "Exactly.."

-"That's so unfair!!I had three cut fingers you know!!!"

-"Yeah..yeah..yeah.."He said. She rolled her eyes and they both kept quiet until they reached Gabriella's house.

-"..thanks.."She said to him, almost in a mumbled.

-"Don't forget you owe me a new shirt!" He said to her and speed off to his house.

-"Why me.."Gabriella mumbled and started walking toward her house.

* * *

**And??What did you think...good..bad...average...let me know by leaving some reviews!!! **

**Peace out !!**

**Tati :D**

**Some pics over my profile!!**


	2. Call me Jack

**

* * *

**

Second chapter!!I'm almost done with school so I'll be able to update sooner and faster so stay tune for future chapters!!ENJOY!!:D

Chapter 2 – Call me Jack

Gabriella was pacing in front of the front door, waiting for Sharpay to come over. She took a quick glance at the clock and read 11:58. Her mind went back to last night when the only thing she was thinking was about Troy Bolton. She let out a groan only by thinking of him when she heard a soft knock on the door. Gabriella ran to the door and open it.

-"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay said with a smile.

-"Hey Sharpay!!" Gabriella said and quickly took her hand, pulling her to the kitchen."Want something to drink??"

-"Water is okay.."

-"Okay!" Gabriella said and quickly gave her a glass of water.

-"Umm,are you okay??You look like, aggitated.." Sharpay said, taking a sip of her water.

-"Who,me??"

-"Yes you!and wha- HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!" Sharpay quickly yelled when she saw Gabriella had with stitched on her fingers.

-"Short story but that's not the important thing now.."Gabriella said and made her way next to Sharpay, putting an arm around her shoulder."Since you are my new best friend-"

-"I am??"

-"Yes.."

-"COOL!!"

-"Like I was saying, you are my new best friend so you need to tell me everything about everyone.."

-"Umm,okay, but why??"

-"Just want to know."Gabriella said while a smile.

-"So,where to start??" Sharpay said, sitting down on the couch.

-"How about,Troy Bolton?"

-"Why do you..wait..don't tell me you spoke with him??" Gabriella looked at her and rolled her eyes."I told you not to!!"

-"I know but I needed him to help me."Gabriella said and motioned her hand. Sharpay formed an 'o' with her mouth and then turned serious.

-"Well,where to start."

-"From the beginning."

-"Okay, well, I meet him when I was 7 years old. He was then,umm,13,yeah 13, so we started talking and kept talking now and then since I played with his little 2 years old sister.."

-"Played with 2 years old??" Gabriella said, rising an eyebrow, a smile slowly appearing on her lips.

-"Don't laugh, she was so cute, going back to the story.."

-"Yeah"

-"Okay, so I played with his sister. He was a junior in East High and he slowly started changing with me since he had new guys friends and you know how boys are in that age.."Gabriella nodded and she kept talking." So, 5 years passed by and I was now 12 and him, 18."

-"Okay.."

-"Well, I was his little sister babysitter since those years but I remember when one day, I had to babysit but they never came home but his mother, Lucille never called me and she usually called me when I didn't need to go. Since that day, they passed less time in the house and well, in one day, he completely changed. He was always mad for anything and was and still act like an ass-"

-"hole.."Gabriella finished for her.

-"Exactly, but no one know why that change.."

-"Weird.."

-"Yep, but who cares. He never let anyone come closer to him even his friend. I think from the big gang of guys, he stayed in touch with like 2."

-"Wow.."

-"Tell me about it..."

-"So, he has been known as for 5 years like an asshole??"

-"Yep.." Gabriella nodded her head, everything getting in her mind.

-"So, ready to go walk around??"

-"Sure!! "

-"Let's go then!!"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was walking around the mall when they stopped at a shop. Sharpay quickly made her way toward the men section.

-"Umm, Shar, why are we here??"

-"Oh! My brother asked me to buy him one shirt that he like and he couldn't come so I'll buy it for him.." Gabriella nodded and started looking at the shirt. She looked through the white one, making up her mind on which size to pick.

-"What are you doing??" Sharpay asked her.

-"I'm, I'm looking for a shirt, for me, I like sleeping it them.."

-"Oh okay, so I go pay this.."

-"Sure! I'll be right there!" After quickly looking through she decided on a size and took it out of the pile, going at the cashier.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

After Sharpay went back home, Gabriella waited for a moment before getting out of the house, putting the key in her pocket. She slowly walked toward Troy's house, wondering what she would say to him. Once she was in front of the path, she looked around before she took a big breath, making her way to the door. She rang the door bell and waited for a second but no one came to open the door. She was about to turn around when the door open.

-"Oh,hi.." Gabriella said turning to face him.

-"He-what do you want??" He said to her. Gabriella knew that he was about to say something else but didn't understand why he didn't say it.

-"I wanted to give you this, so I won't owe you anything." She said and handed him the bag with the shirt in it.

-"Well, I see that you do paybacks."He said and took the bag, looking inside it.

-"I pick the same colour. Hope you don't mind that it isn't the same model.."

-"Actually..I do.."

-"WHAT!!! You have to be kidding me..."

-"Umm..no.."

-"You-you, argh!!!!" Gabriella groaned and turned around, walking down the step of the front porch. She walked a few steps and quickly turned around walking back to the front door.

-"Jerk" She said to him and started walking back to her house. Troy let out a chuckle and walked backwards into the house, closing the door.

-"Who was it at the door??"His father Jack, asked him.

-"Oh, just some girl I knew yesterday..."

-"Don't mess it up Troy, like you always do."

-"Yeah..yeah.."He said to him, walking the stairs toward his room. Annoyed that he always say that to him since 5 years. He got inside of his room and closed the door behind it, putting the shirt on his computer's desk. He jumped on his bed, closing his eyes while an image appeared in his mind."I just can't, not yet.."He mumbled, turning on his side.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella let herself fall down on her bed, not moving her head even if she couldn't breathe well. She slowly let out a groan and moved her head to the left. She moved from her position so that she was lying on her back. She let out a sigh before turning on her side, looking through the window. Deep inside, she kind of hated her life. Her mother was her best friend and when she suddenly died of an heart attack, she felt like her world stop spinning and it kind of did. Her father worked everytime, leaving her alone most of her time. The longest time, she had been with her father ever since a year was when they did the trip over to Albuquerque. Except that time, she would see him for 5 minutes maximum since sometimes, he got at the house in the middle of the night.

-"I miss you mom."She mumbled, a single tear running down her cheek. She closed her eyes and slowly felt asleep.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

It has been one week since they arrived. She had seen Sharpay every single day, going to her house or having her in the house. In that same week, she had some words with Troy, but always like 'jerk', 'asshole' and words which ressemble that. She woke up and looked around, rubbing her eyes, trying to see where she was. She looked at the clock only to read 7:45. She had less than 15 fifteen minutes to get ready to go to her first day of school. She quickly changed into a jeans and t-shirt before running down the stairs. Waiting for her at the front door was Sharpay, waving at her. Gabriella was about to open the door when she saw a blue paper lying on the kitchen table.

_Hey sweetie! I just wanted to say that your car will be arriving this you and good luck at school. _

_Dad_

_PS: Sorry for not being there for your first day..I had surgery this morning..Love you._

Gabriella put the note back on the table and made her way back to Sharpay.

-"Hey Shar!"

-"Hey Gabi! Ready for school??"

-"Kinda."

-"Don't worry everything will be alright."Sharpay said and walked over to her car. Gabriella opened the car door, slowly looking back when she felt like she was being obseved when suddenly brown met blue. She looked at him one last time before jumping inside the car, while he did the same thing. Sharpay turned the engine on when he passed next to them and Gabriella was sure that she saw him look back at them.

-"East High, here we go!!" Sharpay said out loud, making Gabriella giggle.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

School quickly ended, which made Gabriella and Sharpay very happy. After talking for a moment with some friend Sharpay presented to her, they walked back to the car, where a boy was waiting for them.

-"Ryan!!" Sharpay said, walking toward him."Where have you been??I've been looking for you all day!"

-"Sorry, mom wanted me to do something for her and you know how I like missing classes with Darbus.

-"Yeah." She said with a smile and turned to Gabriella."Oh sorry!Ryan, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my twin brother Ryan!"

-"Nice to meet you."Gabriella said, stretching her hand.

-"Yeah, nice to finally meet you."He said with a smile.

-"SO!"Sharpay said, making both of them to look at her."Let's go home!" She simply said and got into the car. Ryan let Gabriella get in first and quickly jumped on the back seat after she did.

-"So Gabriella, are you new around here??"

-"Yeah, I came a week ago."

-"Yeah but you would had already seen her if you had stayed more time in the house."Sharpay said, looking at him by the mirror.

-"Oh, that is why I haven't seen you around.."

-"Yeah."

-"But how did you two meet??"

-"John..." Sharpay simply and he quickly understood.

-"Being an ass again?"

-"Yep! Like always.."

-"I'm sorry Gabi."He said to he.

-"It's okay.."

-"So where do you live??"

-"In-"

-"In the glass house!" Sharpay said, cutting her off.

-"Cool!"

-"Yeah" Gabriella said, nodding her head. Sharpay turned on their street when Gabriella saw her car waiting in front of the house, a small smile appearing on her lips.

-"What are you smiling at??" Sharpay asked her.

-"My baby." Gabriella said, pointing the car.

-"That's your car??NICE!!!"

-"Wow, never though a girl could have that kind of car."Ryan said looking over at her mustang.

-"Well now you can. So see you tomorrow guys??" Gabriella said, getting out of the car.

-"Yeah, bye!"Sharpay said.

-"Bye Gabriella!"Ryan said, while Gabriella closed the door. She waved at them and started walking back to her house when a single voice made her stop.

-"I see that you have met the Evans." She heard him say, rolling her eyes.

-"Yeah, have a problem with that??"

-"No. Just saying and you don't need to be such a bitch.."Troy said to her while he stood next to the house gate. She turned her head to look at him with an evil glare.

-"You can go now, dumbass." She said and opened the door but stopped in her movement when he called her.

-"What??"

-"My dad-just saying it again, my d-a-d, dad what's you to know that if you need anything you can come to our house. He talked with your dad today and he told him that he was going to have an eye on you.."

-"Okay, thanks.." She said and walked in the house.

-"I'm not done." She turned her head and rested it on the door." He want you to come eat ..so he could get to know you better.."

-"Now??"

-"Yep!"She let out a sigh and walked inside the house.

Troy walked back to his house where his father was waiting for him in the living room. He sat down next to him, taking the remote on the table, changing the channel.

-"What did she said??" Jack asked him, standing up to go in the kitchen.

-"She'll come."

-"Good! Now, please Troy, be nice."

-"Don't ask me that and you know why."

-"Troy, it was been five years. You have to move on. They would of like you to move on!" He said, lifting his arms in the air.

-"Why can't you understand!!" Troy yelled at him."I know that!! But I'm not fucking READY!!!"

-"Don't you talk to me like that!"

-"SO STOP TELLING ME THAT!!!"

-"Troy.." Jack said in a calmer voice.

-"Dad..just leave it.."

-"But-"He started to say but was cut of by the sound of the door bell.

-"I'll get it." Troy said and walked to the door, open it.

-"Hi -oh, it's you.." Gabriella said once she saw that it was Troy.

-"Gabriella, right??" Jack asked her, coming closer to the door.

-"Hi Mr Bolton!"Gabriella said, stretching her hand.

-"Please call me Jack! Come in, don't stand there, come in!" He told her, moving so she could get inside the house.

* * *

**What did you think??Let me know by pressing the button right under this and leaving some comments!:D There is a new picture on my profile of Gabriella' car!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati :D**


	3. Diner with the Bolton

**New chapter!!I hope you enjoy this one and please read the message at the bottom!! Thanks!!**

**Chapter 3 – Diner with the Bolton**

Gabriella walked inside, looking at her surrounding. She was been there but everything was in a rush and her hand was bleeding. The sound of the door closing, brought her back from her thoughs. Jack smiled at her while he motioned her to follow him in the living room.

-"Want anything to drink??"

-"I'm okay, thank you."

-"Okay, if you need anything just tell me or Troy."

-"Sure." Gabriella said, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

-"Okay, so I'll be outside, finishing cooking, so, do whatever you want!" Jack said and walked back to the kitchen. Gabriella turned to look around when her eyes met Troy's ones.

-"What are you looking at?" She snapped at him.

-"Geez! I can't look now??"

-"Not like that." Troy rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen with Gabriella, following him close behind.

-"Tell me one thing Troy. Why, why are you such a jerk??" She asked him, putting her arms over her chest, resting her back on the wall.

-"Why do you ask so much questions??"

-"Was it something I did or said??" She asked him again, ignoring what he said. He rolled his eyes and pushed her so he could put the juice back in the fridge. "HEY!! Don't push me!!"

-"LOOK!" He snapped at her."First, don't yell, second, I'm not in the mood and three, I don't want to be your friend..so..LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He said to her, his face close to hers. He took a breath and walked out of the kitchen, going to his room. Gabriella just stayed there, in shock. She was about to walk back to the living room when Jack came back.

-"Oh Gabriella! Where's Troy?"

-"Room."She simply said and watch him walk out.

-"TROY!!!" He yelled to him.

-"WHAT!!!" She heard his distant voice yell.

-"COME DOWN!!" Soon enough, she heard feet running down the stairs.

-"What!"

-"I need you to move the table."

-"Why me???"

-"Remember, my arm??" Jack said to him, motioning his arms that had a sort of bandage around it.

-"Right." Troy mumbled and walked outside. Jack motioned her to walk outside, following her close behind."Where do you want it??"

-"Under the tree cuz the sun is too strong right now." Troy nodded and started pulling the table but it wouldn't move.

-"Let me help you." Gabriella said.

-"I'm fine!" Troy said to her, making sure his father was not close to them.

-"Come on, let me help you." Gabriella said and put her hand under the table.

-"I said I'm fine and you can't because of your hand."

-"I can! Now come on!" She said lifting the table.

-"I said no!!"

-"Troy!"

-"Put it down!"

-"You lift it!"

-"Son.."

-"I said put it down!"

-"Lift it!"

-"Guys.."

-"DOWN!"

-"UP!"

-"GUYS!!"

-"DAMN IT!!" He cursed, pulling the table toward him, making the juice that was on the table to fall down.

-"TROY!!" Gabriella screamed when she felt her legs wet. She looked up at him to see that he had juice on his pant and shirt.

-"GREAT!!" Troy yelled, lifting his arms up.

-"This is your fault!!" Gabriella said, trying to dry her legs.

-"ME!! It's yours!"

-"GUYS!!STOP IT!!" Jack yelled to them, making both of them to look toward him.

-"Troy, go change and Gabriella, Troy will give you something to change into." Jack said in a calm voice, passing his hand on his forehead. Troy looked at her and let out a groan before storming inside. Soon after, she stormed inside, following him. He was waiting for her on the stairs and they quickly went to his room. Once they reached it, Troy opened the door taking his shirt off. Gabriella went inside, looking at his tattoo while he searched another shirt, taking a good look at it but was about to figure what it was when she heard him talk, tearing her glanze off him.

-"Here!" He said to her, while throwing her a short in her face. She pulled the short off her head and looked at him with an evil stare. He soon pulled a shirt over his head, turning toward her.

-"I taught you didn't like it." She said, motioning the shirt.

-"Just shut up would you?" She rolled her eyes while he showed her the bathroom.

After cleaning herself, she got out of the bathroom, wearing Troy's basketball short. She slowly walked down the stairs, joining them in the backyard. Troy had his back to her, since he was putting the plates down. Jack turned the barbecue off and walked to the table when he noticed her.

-"Nice to have you back!" He said to her, making Gabriella smile back. Troy turned around and looked at her, a smile trying to slip out of his lips when he saw her with his short.

-"Cute."He thought and quickly turned back, sitting down. Gabriella sat down in front of him, sending him evil stare while he did the same thing.

-"Please, let's just eat..." Jack said to the two of them and they started eating.

-"So, Gabriella, tell me more about you.." Jack said to her, taking a bite of his meat.

-"What can I say.."Gabriella started, looking down at her plate."I'm 18 years old and I live with my dad who is a doctor."She simply said and looked up meeting Troy's blue eyes before quickly turning to face Jack.

-"Do you see your mom sometimes??" He asked her, making her to look up at him.

-"I-I, actually, she died a year ago.."She said, almost in a whisper. Troy slowly put down his forks on the plate, looking at her sad figure.

-"Oh God! I'm so sorry Gabi for asking you that."

-"It's okay..."She told him, shrugging , trying to hold her tears in. She took a deep breath, biting her bottom lip."May I be excuse."She whispered and got up, running inside the house.

-"I-I"Jack struggle to speak. Troy looked at him and nodded before standing up, making his way inside. He slowly closed the door and walked up the stairs. He heard someone crying in the bathroom and he walked toward it.

-"Gabriella?"He asked, putting his ear on the door.

-"W-what do you want Troy."She said between sobs. He bit his lip before he spoke again.

-"Can I come in??"

-"F-for what? Laugh at me. S-saying that I'm a b-baby??"

-"No.." He didn't hear her say nothing but the next thing he knew, he heard a click sound, telling him that she unlocked the door. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. She was sitting on the floor, her arms around her legs. He slowly sat down next to her, putting his arms around his knees.

-"Hey..."He whispered to her, after a moment of silence. He had in face on his arms, looking back at her.

-"Hey..."She whispered back, turning her head to face him.

-"You're okay?"

-"No"

-"Wanna talk about it??"

-"It's-it's..I just miss her."She said and closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.

-"Come here."He whispered to her, putting an arm around her shaking body. She started crying in Troy's chest while he stroked her hair. After she cried and calm down, she kept her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

-"Why are you nice with me now??"She asked him, slowly siting up straigh.

-"Because you need someone right now but it doesn't mean I'm your friend."He told her, putting his arms around his legs.

-"Can't stop being an ass, don't you."She said to him and stood up. She got out of the bathroom and went outside.

-"Gabriella!! I'm so sorry!!" Jack said, walking toward her.

-"It's okay Jack, I'll be going home."She said and open the backyard door, making her way to her house.

-"Okay"Jack said, a little confused from her actions. He quickly went inside the house, looking for Troy.

-"TROY!!" He yelled to him.

-"Don't scream." Troy said to him from the living room.

-"What did you do or say to her??"

-"What!"

-"What did you do or say to her??"

-"Now it's my fault of her going back home!!"

-"Why can't you be at least nice with her??I'm just asking you that!!"

-"NICE!! You want me to be nice with her??"

-"Yes!!"

-"I'm not the only one being not nice here!!"

-"Maybe because you're not nice with her!!"

-"Stop saying nice!!" Troy said, lifting his arms"And you have to be kidding me...my dad against me!!"

-"I don't fucking care you hear me!!" He snapped at him, shocking Troy."You will start to be good with her...do you hear me??"

-"Why!!"

-"Because I say so!!" He said to him, anger rising."And why are you like that with her??" Troy just stood there, looking at him.

-"I..I"

-"You what Troy.."Jack asked him.

-"I have my reason and you don't need to know.."

-"Troy.."His dad mumbled getting closer to him.

-"Don't.."Troy said, putting a hand in front of him, telling him to stop. He looked down and slowly walked toward his room, closing the door behind him. He lied down on his bed before taking a picture from his night stand, looking at it. He brushed his fingers on it and then put it over his chest, his eyes slowly closing.

* * *

**Hey guys!!Well..how can I say this..I have to put 'Still Lucky' on hiatus. I don't know what happened but the chapters that I wrote disappeared from my computer so I have to write all of them again before posting them, so yeah but this story will continue. I hope you all understand..and don't forget to leave some comments!! (Some pics on my profile)**

**Peace out!!**

**Tati ;D**


	4. The storm during the night

**Another chapter!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – The storm during the night...**

-"Gabriella!!" Sharpay screamed at her. Gabriella quickly turned around to see her running toward her."Hey BFF!!" Sharpay said to her, taking her arms.

-"Hey Shar!!" Gabriella said with a smile.

-"I have been looking for you all morning.."

-"Why?"

-"I want you to meet some people since you didn't meet them yesterday." She told her and started pulling her toward their homeroom. There were students all over the class. Some of them were sleeping, talking or texting. At the end of the class was a gang sitting around a table. "Guys!"

-"Oh hey Shar!" An african american girl said to her, turning around from her position.

-"Hey! I want you to meet Gabriella Montez!"

-"HEY!!" Everyone said to her.

-"Hi!"Gabriella replied with a smile.

-"Okay, so this is"Sharpay started to say motioning the gang.

-"Taylor McKessie."The african american girl said.

-"Kelsie Neilson."A shy girl told her before turning back on her sheet.

-"And that one."Sharpay mumbled to Gabriella, motioning a guy sleeping on a desk."That's Jason Cross. He's kind of slow..."Gabriella giggled and sat down on a chair.

-"So,you're new here right."Taylor said.

-"Yeah.."

-"Cool!"She replied but was cut by Sharpay before she could tell something else.

-"Where's Martha and Ryan??"

-"Behind you!" A girl named Martha said, hugging her from behind.

-"HEY!!I what you guys to meet Gabriella! Gabriella this is Martha Cox!"

-"Nice to meet you!"Martha said, sitting down on a desk.

-"You too.."

-"GOOD MORNING CLASS!!!" Their homeroom teacher, Mrs Darbus, said to the class but it seemed like she screamed.

-"'Morning."The class replied half asleep.

-"You can do better than that!" She snorted back at them.

-"Guys, this will be a long one."Ryan whispered to the gang making them groan.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

It was the longest day ever for Gabriella. The gang didn't know why, but all the teacher were boring in each of their classes. She turned on the street, pressing the button for the gate to open. She drove through it only to find Troy sitting on the front step. She went to park her car and got out of it taking her purse.

-"How did you get in here??" She asked him, pressing the button to lock her car.

-"I was waiting for you at the gate but you opened it so I got in." He told her.

-"So what do you want??" She asked him coldly, opening the front door walking inside the house.

-"Look.."He said making her turn around. She put her purse on the kitchen table before going to the fridge."Gabriella.."He said, getting closer, trying to catch her attention.

-"What Troy?"

-"I want to apologize for yesterday." She looked at him, not believing that he just apologized to her.

-"Why did you do it??"

-"I don't know."

-"You don't know and you came here for apologize!! First, find out why you did it and then come back to apologize!"

-"Gabriella." He mumbled, looking down at his hand.

-"Don't Gabriella me!"

-"If you don't want to believe me, it's up to you but I'm really sorry." He said, looking back at her.

-"You think I'll forgive you only because you're really sorry?" She asked him.

-"Look, I really am. If you don't want to, then I won't make you."He told her turning around, about to walk out of the house.

-"Okay.."

-"So, you forgive me. For everything that happened between us??" She looked at him, trying to find if he was lying to her."I'm not lying."He said as if he read her mind.

-"Fine. I forgive you and do you forgive me??"

-"Yeah.."He said with a smile on the corner of his lips.

-"Back to first base??"

-"Hi! I'm Troy Bolton."He said stretching his hand.

-"Hi! I'm Gabriella Montez."She said with a smile. They let go of their hands, standing in complete silence.

-"Nice house by the way."Troy said looking around.

-"Thanks, like your too.."

-"Thanks, so is this a pool??" He asked her, walking over the pool.

-"It is."

-"Nice."

-"So, what something to dri-"Gabriella started to say but the sound of the door bell ring cut her off. There at the front door was Sharpay, Kelsie and Taylor.

-"Hey guys!"Gabriella said to them, opening the door.

-"Hey Gabi! How are-Troy."Sharpay said looking at him.

-"Evans."He said, serious.

-"What are you doing here??" Sharpay asked him.

-"What, I can't go where I want??"

-"Not here!" She spatted back at him.

-"So leave!" He told her.

-"No! You wil-"

-"Guys!" Gabriella screamed, stepping between Troy and Sharpay. "Troy.."Gabriella said putting a hand on his chest. He looked down at her and then at Sharpay.

-"I should go."

-"Troy." She mumbled back at him.

-"No Gabi, let him leave!" Sharpay said, putting Taylor and Kelsie in an awkward situation.

-"Shar!"

-"What!! "

-"It's okay Gabriella, I don't need someone to tell me want to do.."He said looking at Sharpay."But I have to go buy something for my dad.."

-"Okay, bye.."Gabriella said while he got out of the house not before looking at Sharpay.

-"What was that about!!" Sharpay asked her.

-"Please Shar.."

-"I told you he's a total ass!!What did he do to you??"

-"Nothing!!!"

-"Umm..."Kelsie said from behind Sharpay.

-"Hey girls." Gabriella said to them with a smile.

-"Hey Gabi"Taylor said and hugged her.

-"So what did you guys came for??"

-"Just wanted to hang around.."Sharpay said to her.

-"Want something to drink??" Gabriella asked, going over the kitchen.

-"Just some water.."Taylor said to her while they went to sit on the couch.

-"So, Gabriella, tell me.."Sharpay started but was cut by Gabriella.

-"Don't start Shar, so, girls, what do we do??"

-"Well, Shar told us to bring our swimsuit.."Kelsie said, looking at Sharpay.

-"Good good idea. I will go change into mine. Be back in 10."Gabriella said and walked to her room.

-"What was that about Shar??" Taylor asked her while she put her glass on the table.

-"He's Troy Bolton. The biggest ass around here, you know it!"

-"And??"

-"I just know he's into no good."

-"But what makes you think that." Kelsie asked her, taking her shirt off.

-"He never talked to no one except his friends."

-"Maybe because you don't know him well, actually we."They heard the voice of Gabriella say, making the girls to turn around.

-"Geez Gabi!!"Sharpay said, putting a hand on her heart.

-"If you weren't talking about Troy, maybe you could have heard me coming down..."

-"Sorry..."The three girls mumbled.

-"Do you ever think that he probably acts like he do because of conversations like that??" She told the girls who just stood there looking down. She looked at them and let out a sigh."Let's forget about this and let's just have some fun."She said, getting inside the pool. The girls looked at each others and slowly got in.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"TROY!" Jack yelled from downstairs. Troy got out of his room and ran downstairs. Once he got down, he walked over his dad office, slowly opening the door.

-"You called me??"

-"Yes. I want you to go check on Gabriella..."

-"Why?" He asked him and at the same time, the lights flicked.

-"That's why. There's a big storm coming."

-"Okay, I'll go put something on."He said to him and ran back to his room. He took a hoodie and put his vans on.

-"Be careful." Jack told him when he was about to open the door.

-"Yeah.."He said and open the door, only to see a lightning across the sky."Shit.."Troy mumbled when all of a sudden, rain started to pour down. He put the hoodie on and ran toward Gabriella house. He pressed the button on her gate and waited for her to open.

-"Who is it??" He heard her voice say.

-"Open up!!It's me Troy!" He screamed over the loud rain. She quickly opened and he ran to the front door.

-"TROY!!" She screamed, opening the door for him to come in quickly. He ran inside and took his breath."What are you doing here??"

-"I-I came to see if y-you were okay."He said taking his breath, while he pushed the wet hood off his head.

-"I am.."She said and he looked at her, noticing that she was wet.

-"Why are you wet??"

-"I was closing the opening over the pool...but water got in and got me wet."

-"Oh..."He said and the lights started flicking. "Do you have some candles??"

-"I think so.."She said and went into the kitchen, looking through the drawers.

-"And??" He asked her, pulling the hoodie off."Damn it.."He mumbled when he saw that his shirt was wet too."Umm, you don't mind if I take this off?" He asked her.

-"No, no. Go ahead and I think the candles are upstairs."She said, looking up at him. He nodded and took it off, showing his build torso.

-"We should go get them."

-"Yeah." She walked in front of him, trying to tear her eyes off him, going up the stairs with him following close behind. They turned on the hallway when the lights suddenly went off, a thunder echoing through the entire house. Gabriella jumped back, bumping into Troy's chest.

-"Sorry."She mumbled, composing herself from the shock. She closed her eyes a few time, trying to look in the dark.

-"You okay."

-"Yeah but how are we going to find the candles in the dark??"

-"Good question." He said when a lightning clear the house.

-"Hate glass houses."She whispered, making Troy chuckle."What?"

-"Nothing."He said and walked in front of her. She smiled to herself, since she heard for the first time Troy chuckle. She started walking when she bumped her foot with a table, knocking her little toe on it.

-"OW!!!" She screamed, falling on the floor, taking it in her hand.

-"Clumsy.."He mumbled, walking back toward her.

-"Shut up!" She spatted back at him.

-"Oh come on. You now it's true."He said. She looked at him, seeing clearly his blue eyes.

-"Okay I am. Just a little bit.."

-"At least you admitted." He said, receiving a smack on his arm from her." HEY!!"

-"You deserved that!"

-"You deserved that..."He mimicked her before helping her stand up."Come on clumsy, let's go find some candles!" He said to her.

* * *

**So this is it..Please leave some reviews!! Please...I'm asking nicely..**

**Peace out!**

**Tati :D**


	5. Closer

**I was to say that I'm so sorry for not putting a new chapter! Things are been crazy over here and I got sick... :S ****so yeah I'll try to put another chapter soon!ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 5 - Closer**

After looking in each room around the house, they finally found some candles in Gabriella's room at the bottom of a box. They put fire on one of the candle, now able to look at each others face.

-"Well hello!"He said to her, holding the candle to their faces.

-"Hey!" She said with a smile, when she saw him shiver."Umm, Troy.."

-"Yeah?"

-"Would you like a shirt of something?"

-"It's okay, my shirt have to be dry by now."

-"Okay, but at least put this around you."She said, taking a blanket from her bed.

-"Thanks"

-"You're welcome."She said to him.

-"Wow..."He said after a moment of silence.

-"What?"

-"It has been a long time since I don't say that."

-"There's always a first time." She told him with a smile, quickly looking down when he turned to look at her.

-"We should go downstairs."

-"Yeah.."

Slowly walking back downstairs, Gabriella sat down on the couch, looking at the storm outside. Troy took his shirt but it was still damp, so he put it back on the chair.

-"Is it dry??"

-"No." He replied, sitting down next to her when another lightning followed by a thunder echoed through the house.

-"It's crazy outside."

-"Yeah, hope that my dad is okay.."

-"Geez! I forgot about him. Are you sure he's okay??"

-"I'm sure of it." He said, resting his back on the couch, looking outside like Gabriella was doing."How's your hand by the way."

-"It's fine thanks."She said and opened her hand, looking at it.

-"So, tell me."

-"Tell you what?"

-"More about you."

-"What do you want to know??" She asked him, rising an eyebrow.

-"I don't know, anything about you. just to get to know you better.."

-"Oh so now you want to be friend with me. I though you didn't want to be-"

-"Gabriella, I apologized for that."

-"I know. I'm just kidding with you."She told him, nudging his shoulder.

-"Funny."

-"Come on, will I have only one chuckle from you."She asked him, turning her head back to look outside.

-"I think that was enough for today."He said, looking back at her.

-"Okay then."

-"Okay."

-"So about me."She started to say but a loud thunder cut her off."Well, I don't like thunder."

-"I can see that."

-"Yeah, how about you"

-"What about me??"

-"What do you dislike??" He looked at her and then at his hands, that were playing with the blanket around his shoulder.

-"I don't like people judging me when they don't know anything about me..."

-"Like Sharpay"She asked in a low voice.

-"Exactly like her."

-"I'm sorry Troy."

-"Don't be. It's not like you asked her to judge or do you?"

-"No!!Ever!!" She said to him, aggitated.

-"It's a joke, relax.."He said with a smile."Actually."He started to say and looked at the backyard before slowly turning to look at her."You are the only one except of my closest friends and dad to which I speak like I'm doing it right now."

-"Thanks."She mumbled, pushing a strand of hair behind her hear.

-"No, I'm the one thanking you..." She nodded and hugged her legs while silence slowly came between the two of them.

-"It's getting a little bit cold."Gabriella mumbled, breaking the silence while she rubbed her arms up and down.

-"Yeah, you should go put something else."He said motioning her legs since she had shorts.

-"Yeah, I'll be back."She said and took the candles from the table and walked upstairs. "DAMN IT!!" Troy heard her yell after a banging sound was heard. He let out a chuckle, while holding the blanket tighter around his torso. He rested his head on the couch, his eyes slowly closing when he suddenly felt something fall on his face. He open his eyes only to see something black. He took it off of his face and turned to see Gabriella placing the candle on the table but with some sweats and hoodie on her.

-"That's one of my dad shirt. You would be better in it."

-"Thanks."He said and took the blanket away from his body. He stood up and pulled the shirt over his head and down his body.

-"Troy"Gabriella quickly said to him, making him to look up at her.

-"Yeah?"

-"I..umm.."She started to say, blushing."Your tattoo, what is it??" She finally asked him, looking up.

-"This??" He asked her, showing it to her before he pulled the shirt completely down.

-"Yeah, it's kind of intriguing.."He nodded and sat down again.

-"No question after it..."

-"I promise.."

-"It's a wing."

-"Oh, it's nice.."

-"Thanks.."

-"W-"She started to say but he cut her off.

-"You promised."

-"Sorry.."She mumbled, bitting her bottom lip. She pulled the hood on her head and rested it against the couch. She looked at the rain hit the window when her eyes slowly started to close.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

A loud thunder woke Gabriella up, sitting up from her lying position. She felt back, rubbing her eyes when she noticed that Troy wasn't there. She sat up again, looking around. The candles were half through, with wax all over the table.

-"Troy"She called out."Troy were are you." She slowly brought her legs on the side of the couch but felt something on the ground making her scream.

-"WHAT!!" Troy yelled, sitting up from the ground.

-"FUCKING SHIT!!" Gabriella yelled, putting a hand over her chest, resting her back on the couch."Don'..to me!" She finally said, still holding her hand over her chest.

-"Geez!It thought something else happened to you."Troy said, sitting down on the couch next to her.

-"What were you doing on the floor??"

-"Umm, sleeping" He said in a 'duh' tone.

-"Why on the floor??"

-"Cuz you felt asleep on the couch and kept poking my side with your feet and then I decided to let you take the couch and I lied down on the floor." He said in one breath.

-"Sorry."She said

-"It's okay but don't ever scream like that!"She nodded and closed her eyes.

-"Still nasty outside." Troy said, standing up, resting on the window.

-"Yeah, how do you think your dad is??"

-"I don't know. I hope he's okay.."

-"We should go over there. My dad is still probably in the hospital."

-"You don't see him a lot do you." Troy asked her.

-"No."

-"Sorry."

-"It's okay..I'm kinda used to it. It has been like that since the death of my mom. Enough talking about me, we should really go see your dad."

-"No, It's too ugly outside."

-"Come on. What if he's not okay."

-"Okay!I'll go, you stay here. I'll be right back."He said, putting his hoodie back on.

-"You're not leaving me here!!Alone!!" She spatted back to him, standing up.

-"Yes, I will."

-"I'm going with you!"

-"No, it's too dangerous outside.."

-"But for you no!"

-"Yes. Now, sit down. I'll be right back" He said to her, pushing her back down.

-"No!" She said, standing up but was soon pushed back by Troy.

-"Stay.."

-"No!"

-"I said stay!"

-"Damn it Troy!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

-"Good girl. I'll be right back." He said and opened the door when he felt someone push him outside. He turned around and saw Gabriella turning around from closing the door. He looked at her with an evil stare before she took his hand, pulling him toward the gate. She opened it and they started running toward the house. A loud thunder was heard making Gabriella to scream but she continued running but this time, she was running faster than Troy. She quickly made it to the front porch, opening the front door. Troy soon joined her inside the dark house.

-"Dad.." He asked but no one responded. "Dad!" He asked, his voice starting to sound with fear.

-"Where is he Troy." Gabriella asked him, brushing a wet strand of hair out of her face.

-"I don't know, DAD!" Troy called again, walking into the living room.

-"Maybe upstairs."Gabriella said, looking over the stairs. Troy quickly ran up them and walked toward Jack's room. He opened the door only to find him sleeping on the bed. Troy let out a breath he didn't even know he had. Gabriella slowly joined him and looked inside.

-"Thanks God.."She mumbled, while Troy slowly closed the door.

-"Yeah.." Troy said, resting his head on the wall, closing his eyes.

-"I though something happened to him."

-"Yeah, me too.."Troy mumbled, opening his eyes looking at the door. He turned to look at Gabriella who had all of her clothes stinking to her. He looked down at his own clothes to find the same condition."Come on."He said to her while he walked toward his room. He looked through his desk and took out a candle and a lighter, turn it on. He looked throught his clothes and gave her some sweats and t-shirt to change into.

-"Thanks."She mumbled and got in the bathroom. Troy looked for some clothes to him when Jack got inside of his room.

-"Oh! It's only you."

-"Yeah, sorry."

-"It's okay, I just heard some noises and I though that someone got inside."

-"Yeah, we went to your room and saw that you were asleep."

-"We??"

-"Yeah, Gabriella and me."

-"Oh, she's here??"

-"Yeah, just changing into dry clothes."

-"Okay, I'll be in my room then"He said and slowly closed Troy's room door, with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Leave some reviews!! PLEASE!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati :D**


	6. Pool fun

**First chapter of the year!!YAY! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Pool fun**

Troy woke up the next morning, sitting on the couch. He moved a little bit when he felt someone on him. He looked down only to find Gabriella fast asleep on his lap. He stopped his actions, trying to remember if anything happened yesterday night when he remembered that they past the night, talking in the living room. He slowly took her head and moved from under her, putting it on the couch. He stood up and walked back to the kitchen to find Jack sitting at the table.

-"Morning dad."

-"Morning son."

-"Is the power back??"

-"Not yet but it seems like it was a huge storm."He said and motioned outside. Troy walked to the back door only to find branches on the ground.

-"Wow, it was.."

-"Yeah, so where's Gabriella.." Jack asked Troy, making him to turn toward his dad.

-"In the living room, sleeping."

-"Oh okay, it does looks like you two are getting better..."

-'Yeah. I'm trying my best."He said and sat down in front of him.

-"Troy..."

-"Mmm.."He mumbled, looking up at his dad.

-"Do you want to talk about it? It as been a long time since we talked about it..."

-"No, I don't want to. I'll talk with you when I'll be ready.."

-"I miss them too you know."

-"I know dad. I know."

-"I just can't understand w-"Jack started to say but quickly stopped talking when he saw from the corner of his eyes Gabriella rubbing her eyes.

-"M-morning.."Gabriella said before yawning."Sorry."She quickly said, putting a hand over her mouth.

-"Morning Gabriella."Jack said with a smile, looking at Troy, telling him with the eyes that they will talk another time.

-"Morning Jack, Troy."

-"Morning Gabi."Troy said, brushing his hair.

-"Did the storm stop??"She asked them, walking toward the window."Damn..."She mumbled, making Jack to clear his throat while Troy let out a chuckle."Oh sorry Jack."She said, turning toward him.

-"It's okay Gabriella."

-"Shit!I mean, Shoot!!" She quickly said."I'm so late for school!!" She said and ran upstairs to pick up her clothes and ran back downstairs, putting her shoes.

-"Gabriella."Jack said to her from the kitchen.

-"I'm so sorry Jack for saying that. I have to go!"

-"Gabriella wait!!"

-"Yeah.."An aggitated Gabriella entered the kitchen.

-"School is closed today."

-"For real!!"

-"Yeah.

-"Oh!" She mumbled, turning a light shade of red.

-"So you should calm yourself down and take your shoes off."

-"Yeah."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella was kneeling on the couch, looking outside. She was alone in the living since Troy was taking a shower and Jack was outside talking to the neighboor. She let out a sigh, trying to move a strand of her face when she saw a car stop in front of the car. Two guys got out, laughing at something and they waved to Jack who waved back at them.

-"What are you looking at??" She heard Troy say, walking down the stairs.

-"Outside and I think someone is coming."

-"Who."He asked her and at the same time, the sound of a key turning was heard.

-"I'm telling you, his car was pouring water from everywhere!"One of the guys said.

-"Hey guys."Troy said to them.

-"Hey bro!" A guy with an afro said to him, while doing a handshake.

-"What's up!!" The other one said.

-"Nothing much."Troy said. Gabriella turned so she was sitting on the couch, looking over at them, mostly at Troy.

-"I was just telling Zeke that-Umm,hi!"The guys with the afro said, turning toward Gabriella.

-"Hi."She said to them.

-"Dude, who's that?"Zeke mumbled to Troy, who turned to look at him.

-"Gabriella."

-"As?" The afro guys said.

-"My neighboor."

-"Right, hi, I'm Chad and this is Zeke."

-"Sup!" Zeke said to her, nodding. Gabriella just smiled back, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears.

-"Troy, can I talk to you?"Chad said, turning toward Troy. They walked to the kitchen while Zeke stayed with Gabriella. He sat down on the couch, taking his phone out of his back pocket.

Chad opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, turning toward Troy. He walked to the counter, jumping on it.

-"What's up?"Troy said, jumping on the counter in front of Chad.

-"Does she knows?"

-"No..."

-"But how come, she's like here? With you guys?"

-"Look, I know you guys told me all the time to try and I'm trying."

-"Well, it was time bro/"

-"Shut up..."Troy said, looking up at him.

-"You know it's true, even if you don't want to accept it, you know it. It was been 5 years since you didn't talk to anyone else without being an asshole!"

-"Thanks a lot Chad."Troy said with sarcasm.

-"You're welcome."He said to him, jumping down the counter, walking back to the living room.

-"So, is the power back??" He asked.

-"Not yet."Gabriella responded to him.

-"Damn, I though you guys had some."Zeke said, taking his eyes off his phone.

-"So, Gabriella, right?"Chad said to her to which she nodded."Are you new here cuz I haven't seen you around here.."

-"Yeah, I just got here like a week and a half."

-"Oh, just the time I wasn't around here."

-"By the way, where were you??"Troy asked him, sitting on the couch in front on Zeke.

-"Working.I'm telling you dude, this past week, work have been a pain in the ass!!"

-"Not the only one."Gabriella mumbled, making Chad to turn to look at her.

-"You work too, you look like your in-"

-"High school??I am, it's just not the same pain in the ass."She said and quickly look over at Troy.

-"I think, we all had some pain in the ass."Troy added in the conversation.

-"So how old are you??"Zeke asked her.

-"18."

-"So you're a senior. Are you going to west high or east high?"

-"East."

-"You live next door?"

-"Two houses away."

-"Do you always give short replies??" Chad asked her.

-"Yes." Gabriella said and got up.

-"Where are you going?" Troy asked her, putting his feet on the table.

-"Home. I have to get back since I don't know if my dad will call and I left my phone over !" She simply said and put her shoes. She walked outside and waved to Jack before, walking toward her house. She took the key from her shoes and opened the gate. She walked toward the front door but stopped when she saw the inside of the house. The water in the pool overflowed, covering the floor around it.

-"You have to be kidding me.."She mumbled before running inside the house. She quickly ran upstairs, taking all the towel from the bathroom, before running back down, putting them around the pool. The water was getting closer to the living room but it haven't touched the couches yet. She ran to the backyard, trying to find the pool pump. Once she found it, she took the hose that was next to it, attaching it to the drain line and started emptying the pool.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

An hour later, she got inside the house, taking the wet towel from the ground and taking them to the washing machines. She quickly put them in before returning in the living room, passing another dry towel on the floor. Once everything was dry she walked to her room, taking Troy's clothes off her body ,replacing it with a bathing suit and some short. She walked back to the pool, taking a look inside of it which had all kind of debris. She walked to the closet in the washing machines room, taking a pair of green rain boots. She prepared everything to clean the pool before slowly getting inside of it. She did a messy bun before starting her hard work.

Thirty minutes in her cleaning, she heard someone voice over her shoulder, making her jump. She quickly turned around only to come face to face with Troy, almost falling on her butt from the shock. She looked around him, finding Chad and Zeke looking at her.

-"Wh-what are you doing here??" She quickly asked them, trying to find something to hide behind it.

-"We came to say hi but you couldn't listen cuz of that so we decided to jump over the fences from the neighboor and here we are!" Zeke said and sat on the floor.

-"You have no rights!!" She half screamed to them.

-"Why, cuz he got here??" Troy said to her.

-"Damn right!!"

-"Come on Gabs, let's have some fun."Chad said, jumping inside the pool.

-"Stay away from me!!" She said, walking backward.

-"I won't do anything to you."He said, walking toward her."Just pick you up!!" He yelled and took her by the legs, throwing her over his shoulder.

-"Put me down!!!"She screamed, hitting his back."CHAD!!!Put me down!!Fucking dumbass!!"

-"Ohh, she knows bad words."Zeke said, making the guys laugh.

-"Don't you dare move your hand!!!"She screamed at him, feeling his hand move up since she was slipping from his shoulder. He started running around the backyard, while she tried to free herself. She saw that his pants were low and she quickly pulled his t-shirt up, taking his boxer in her hand, gaving him a wedgie.

-"Damn you, fuckidy fuck!!!!" Chad screamed falling on his knees. He quickly let go of Gabriella who felt on her back. She heard the guys laughing their asses off while she got up on her feet.

-".teach you a lesson to not mess with me."She said, walking backward over to the house.

-"You're damn right."He whispered, trying to pull his boxer down. Gabriella started to laugh at him while she turned around. She heard someone running making her turn around only to see Chad getting closer before she was stackled to the ground by him.

-"And this will show you to not mess with me."He said to her."So now, we're even."He finally said to her with a smile.

-"Move off me, jerk."She said with a smile, sitting up. She got up and brushed herself before she arranger her swimsuit top. She passed her finger on the back, trying to untwist the back strap when it suddenly unhooked. She let out a scream quickly putting her hand over her chest. She turned around, giving her back to the boys, trying to put it back.

-"Geez!!" She heard Troy said before she felt something pass over her head. She looked down to see his shirt over her chest. She pulled her hand from under it.

-"Thanks!" She said, turning around."And this is all of your fault Chad!!" She screamed at him, hitting him on the back of his head.

-"OWW!!"

-"Oh shut up big baby!" The guys tried to hold in their laughter."And now, because of this, you will have to help me clean the pool."

-"WHAT!!" He screamed making the guys laugh.

-"Oh and you guys too.."Gabriella said and they quickly stopped. They gave an evil stared and Chad while Gabriella slidded herself in the pool.

* * *

**Please leave some comments and I hope you all had an happy holiday with all your family!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati :D**


	7. The beginning

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7 – The beginning...**

-"Sharpay..let me sleep...."

-"Gabi...wake up..."

-"Let me sleep..it's 6 in the morning on a saturday..just let me sleep.."Gabriella whined and buried her face on the pillow. She went to sleep at Sharpay which turned into a sleepover with the girls. They had to go home after their mothers called them to come eat even if they told them that they already did. Gabriella brought the cover over her head but was soon pulled down by Sharpay.

-"Wake up!"

-"Why!!"

-"I want to show you my future boyfriend!!" She half screamed, pulling Gabriella. She let herself being pulled by Sharpay, keeping her eyes shut. "Look!" She heard Sharpay say and slowly opened her eyes, looking outside the window.

-"You want me to look at you future boyfriend at 5:30 in the morning..."Gabriella said, turning to look at her.

-"Yes..cuz he's shirtless!!" She mover her head to the window direction and motioned her where to see."You see him??"

-"Yep...can I go to sleep now..."

-"What!!Did you take a great look at him??"

-"Yes and even up close.."

-"No you didn't, come back-wait, you know him??" She asked her, sitting on her bed.

-"Yes, he's Zeke. I don't know his last name but he's one of Troy's friend."

-"WHAT!!Are you sure??"

-"Yes I am, night Shar."

-"Don't sleep! Tell me more about him."

-"I don't know much about him, I haven't seen him like Chad."

-"Who's Chad??"

-"He's another friend. We have talked a few time during those two weeks."

-"So I see. You kept seeing Troy."

-"Shar, don't start."

-"Okay okay, I won't but is he still an ass with you??"

-"Nop."

-"But why is he with me!!"

-"I don't know."

-"I'm sure he likes you."Sharpay said to her, nudging her.

-"Sure, in your dreams cuz in mine he's still a jerk sometimes."

-"Oh come on Gabi, I know you like him too."Sharpay told her, pushing her shoulder.

-"Hell no!"

-"Don't lie to yourself girl!!"

-"Oh just cut it off Shar and let me sleep!!" She responded her, pulling the cover over her head. Sharpay just looked at her with a smile.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was running around the neighboorhood, taking in the beauty of the surrounding. She stopped at the park to fill her water bottle before sitting down a table. She took a sip of it when she felt someone put their hand on her waist. She quickly turned around only to find Chad.

-"Hey Gabs!"

-"Hey Chad, what are you doing around here??"

-"Came over Troy's but no one is there so I felt like walking around, you?"

-"Just running around, so how have you been??"

-"Good, you."

-"Good."She said with a smile and took another sip of her water. They both stayed in silence until Gabriella broke it with a question that have been stuck in her head."Can I ask you something."

-"Sure, what is it??"

-"It's about T-"

-"Troy??I was actually waiting for you to ask."

-"How did you know?"

-"I just know, so what do you want to know??"

-"Why did he change??"

-"Well, he."He started to say, bitting his bottom lip."I can't talk about and if you go ask him about it, he'll probably send you to hell. I'm sure when he'll be comfortable with you, he'll tell you..."

-"Is it because of something that happened to him or a person??"

-"Both but that the only thing I can say to you, so wanna go back to Troy's??"

-"Yeah..."She mumbled, all sort of thing floating aroung her brain.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

-"I fucking hate you, bitch!!ARGH!!!" Troy yelled once he shut the front door, scaring Chad and Gabriella who were watching TV in the living room."Piece of shit!!!" He yelled again, hitting the wall. Gabriella was about to go see him when she felt Chad put a hand on her shoulder.

-"No.."He whispered and walked out of the living room.

-"Fucking whore!!" He screamed and quickly turned his head when he heard the floor crack.

-"Troy?"Chad whispered, waiting for his actions.

-"What the hell are you doing here!" He spatted back at him.

-"We planned a supper with your dad, remember?"

-"I just not in the mood!!" He said and walked in font of him, taking a quick look in the living room. He saw Gabriella sitting on the couch, looking at her hand but she felt him looking at her, making her to rise her head.

-"You too!!"

-"I'm sorry, I should g-"

-"No Gabs, you stay. Troy let go upstairs.."Chad said and started walking up the stairs. Troy kept looking at her before going to his room, joining Chad. Gabriella bit her bottom lip while she heard the screams coming from upstairs. The only thing she was able to hear was 'Her', 'bitch', 'in front', 'work' and like nothing'. She was about to walk over the stairs to hear better when she heard a door burst open. She jumped and quickly looked at the stairs only to see Chad appear.

-"Sorry for that isn't in the mood right now, do you want to see TV or go with me buy some stuff we need for the supper?"

-"I'll go with you, I just need my wallet."

-"Sure, we'll stop at your house, come on." He took the keys and they made their way to the car.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella opened the front door, with two bags in her arms while Chad had three. She quickly ran to the kitchen only to find Troy drinking water.

-"Hey."She mumbled, putting the bags on the counter.

-"Hey." He said and at the same time Chad came in.

-"Oh, hey bro, you're okay."

-"Yeah and sorry for acting like I did."

-"It's okay."Chad and Gabriella said at the same time.

-"So, I'll be going home now."Gabriella said and took her wallet from one of the bags.

-"Brie!" She heard Troy said, using a nickname for the first time. She slowly turned around and faced him.

-"Yeah?"

-"Umm, do you want to stay for supper??"

-"If it does bother you guys."She said looking at Chad and Troy.

-"Oh come Gabs, you're like my new sister, you can stay." Chad said putting an arm around her shoulder.

-"I'll stay then."She said with a smile to Troy.

-"Okay, so we need to start preparing the stuff so my dad can cook the meat when he's back from the doctor."

-"Doctor??Why??" Chad asked him, taking juice and beer from the brown bags.

-"His arm, don't you remember that he hurt it at gym class so he went to see if he could go back to work at school.."Troy said to him, taking the beers that Chad was giving him.

-"So he's a coach??" Gabriella asked them.

-"Yeah, he's actually your PE teacher."

-"Oh."

-"Where is the bottle opener??" Chad asked Troy, looking throught the drawers.

-"Second one, on your left."

-"Thanks!Want one??" He asked both of them.

-"No, I'll take some juice, thanks."Gabriella responded.

-"I'll take one."Troy said, giving it to Chad to open it.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Shut up Chad."

-"I'm telling you! My butt still hurts!"

-"To much information and that's impossible, two week have passed.."

-"I know but it still hurt when I do-"

-"Lalalalalalalala!"Gabriella yelled, putting her hand over her ears.

-"For real bro, to much information."Troy said, changing the channel. They were in his room, hanging around. Once Jack got back, they ate and they ran to the room while Jack stayed in his office, doing some papers since he was going back to work.

-"Okay! I'll stop."Chad finally said while pulling Gabriella hands away from her ears."Happy?"

-"Yes and Troy stop changing channel!!"

-"It's my room, my TV, my remote. If you're not happy, the door is there!" He said to her, still changing the channels.

-"Jerk."She mumbled while she got up from the bed.

-"Come on Gabs! He's joking!" Chad quickly said before she turned the door's knob.

-"Sure."She said and turned the knob but was soon lifted in the air."AHH!!!" She screamed, putting her hands over those who were around her waist."Put me down!!"

-"Nop..."She heard Troy voice said into her ear. He turned her around, tripping on a shirt that was on the floor sending both of them on the floor. Gabriella foot collided with a few boxes that were in a corner sending the first one on the floor too.

-"Troy.."She whined, pushing him off.

-"Damn, you're so heavy that you brought the two of us to the floor."He said, pushing himself from on top of her.

-"Ass."She said to him, hearing Chad laughing at them."Look what you did."She told him, sitting up and saw the box open with stuff around it. She crawled toward it, picking the stuff from the floor.

-"You did this."He said, placing himself in front of her, picking up the stuff too.

-"Very funny."She said to him, she looked back down and saw a picture under a little toy. Troy rolled his eyes and looked up at her only to see that she was looking at something. He followed her glance and saw that she was looking at the picture. He quickly stretched his hand, taking it away from her vision.

-"HEY!!!I was looking at that!!" She quickly said to him.

-"Well, you can't."He said and put it on his back pocket.

-"I want to see you when you were younger!!" She said with a smile, stretching her hand.

-"No."He responded not looking up at her.

-"Are you mad?"She mumbled to him, trying to look at his face.

-"No."

-"Sorry.."She whispered and continuing picking the stuff up in complete silence.

-"And this is the beginning..."Chad though, turning his glance to the TV.

* * *

**Thanks you so much for the amazing reviews I have been receiving!! This means a lot to me but I just wish to have more. So please! More reviews! I'm asking nicely!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati ;D**


	8. Dreamy A

**Another chapter!!**

**Chapter 8 – Dreamy A...**

-"I'm so sorry!!"

-"It's okay, don't worry."

-"Are you sure??"

-"Yeah, don't worry about it."

-"Okay."

-"I'm Alex by the way."

-"Gabriella."

-"So, I haven't seen you around here before..are you new.."He said while picking his books from the ground.

-"Yeah."

-"Gabi!!" She heard Sharpay yell to her. She turned around only to see her run toward her.

-"Oh, hey Shar, what's wrong??"

-"Emergency! You have to come with me!!" She said and quickly grabbed her hand pulling her.

-"See you Alex!!" She screamed to him.

-"See you Gabi!" He said, standing up with a smile on his face. Gabriella turned around to look at Sharpay. She kept running until they stopped right in front of the bathrooms.

-"What's wrong!!" Gabriella quickly said, taking Sharpay by the shoulder.

-"Kelsi-inside-blood."She was able to say. Gabriella quicly ran inside of the girls bathroom to find Taylor sitting on the counter.

-"Hey Gabi!" She said, calmed.

-"Hey Tay-why are you so, calm and she's so AHH!!!" She said, lifting her arms in the air making Taylor and Kelsi laugh while Sharpay gave her the evil eye."Kelsi??Is that you??"

-"Yep!"Her voice came from the cabins.

-"What's wrong with you??"

-"Periods. Sharpay is just freaking out for nothing. Just because I screamed when I saw it because I was due for next week, not this one."Kelsi calmly said to her.

-"That's why you were brought me here!!You did see the amazing hot guy I was talking to right??"

-"Hmm..."Sharpay said, biting her bottom lip."No?"

-"SHAR!!!" Gabriella said and jump on the counter, sitting next to Taylor.

-"Who was it??"Kelsi asked her, opening the door.

-"A guy named Alex."She said with a smile when Taylor nudged her shoulder.

-"Alex, like Alex Cooper??" Sharpay asked her.

-"I don't know his last name but he was HOT."Gabriella said, putting her hair in a messy bun.

-"Definately Alex Cooper."Kelsi said washing her hands.

-"Hell yeah!"Taylor said."Damn girl, good eye."She added.

-"Actually, good timing."

-"Why?" Kelsi asked her.

-"I was looking something in my locker but didn't find it so I closed it but stayed in front of it, for like, I don't know. I know weird me, so yeah, when I decided to move, I bumped into him."

-"Lucky."Sharpay said letting a sigh.

-"Shar, he's Gabi's now." Taylor said to her.

-"WHOA!!He's not mine!!"

-"Girl, he's yours. Just wait for it!" Taylor said and jumped down the counter."Let's go eat cuz I'm starving!!"

The girls left the bathroom laughing, making their way to the cafeteria. Once Gabriella opened the door, they ears were filled with all sort of sounds. Guys screaming, girls talking, people playing music, girls and guys yelling at each other, all kind of sound. They quickly went to their table where Martha, Ryan and Jason were seated.

-"Hey guys!" The girls said to them.

-"Hey! Oh girls! I have to tell you something!!" Martha said and quickly stood up pulling them toward the line to buy the food after they put their bags on the table.

-"What is it Marty??"Sharpay said taking a tray and passing one to the others girls.

-"You won't believe it." She said to them with wide open eyes.

-"What!!" The girls said with a smile, curious.

-"Girls, Missy here."She said pointing toward Gabriella."Is the, sorry Gabi for saying this, 'bitch' of the school!!"

-"WHAT?!?!?!" Gabriella screamed, dropping her tray.

-"Shh!"Taylor said, picking her tray up.

-"Shh!?!" She repeated to her, sarcastic."I'm the new 'bitch'!!!" She half yelled.

-"Don't worry Gabi, it just means that you got the eye of one of the popular guys in the school and now all the girls are jealous of you so, you're the new 'bitch'" Sharpay explained to her while taking her food, calmly.

-"How can you all be so calm!!" She asked them, putting a plate of her tray.

-"It's East High school."

-"What is that supposed to mean??"

-"We're used to it."Kelsi said and looked at her but a smile formed on her lips. "Dreamy A is coming this way."She mumbled to the girls.

-"Dreamy A??" Gabriella said out loud in confusion.

-"Hey Gabi!" She heard Alex said to her, making her turn around.

-"Oh! Hey Alex!" She said with a big smile. She heard the girls chuckle but did like she didn't hear them.

-"So, what are they giving today??" He asked her while he looked at the plates, trying to choose one.

-"Chicken, Soup, Spaghetti.."The old annoyed woman said to him. He did a disgusted face which made Gabriella giggle.

-"I'll take the soup please."He said to her and turned to look at Gabriella."Laughing at me??" He said to her with a smile.

-"Actually, I'm laughing with you."

-"Good one!" He said and they started laughing.

-"Here you go."She said in the same tone and he took the soup from he hands.

-"Umm, thanks."He said. Gabriella took a juice, quickly hitting a laughing Taylor on the arm in the process.

-"Ouch!" She cried, rubbing her arm.

-"Oh, is that Taylor McKessie."Alex said to her.

-"Oh!!Hey Alex, I didn't see you!" She said moving a little bit.

-"So how are yo-Hey girls!!" He said with a smile to Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha.

-"Hey Alex!" They all said at the same time.

-"How are you girls??"

-"Good you??" They all said at the same time, making Gabriella mentally rolled her eyes.

-"Good, so I'll be going. See you in class Gabi."He said to her putting a hand on her back.

-"Sure, bye!" She said and they all quickly went to the table.

-"Why the dreamy faces??" Ryan asked taking a fry from Martha plate.

-"Alex" Kelsi said, resting her chin his her hand.

-"Cooper."Taylor finished making the guys roll their eyes.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella got out of the changing room, feeling the eyes of all the girls burning holes in her. Sharpay then got out, giving them one single look and they all turned around, returning to their stuffs. Sharpay linked arms with Gabriella and walked over the bench, sitting down on them. Gabriella looked up when she felt someone looking at her only to find Alex looking at her with a smile. She smiled back at him and turned to look at Sharpay who was talking to her.

-"He's so watching you!!"She said to her.

-"Shar!!" She hissed at her.

-"What?!We told you he was going to be yours."She said with a grin making Gabriella to roll her eyes. She was about to say something when the sound of a whistle was heard around the gym.

-"Everyone to the benchs!!" Gabriella quickly looked up at the sound of Jack voice. He smiled at her to which she smiled back."Hello everyone, I'm Jack Bolton. Some of you know who I am but some of you don't. I'm your PE teacher from now on. I have been replaced by Mr Hans but I was able to take my place back so here I am. Today, we'll be doing some team work, so before you run around looking for your teamate I'll explain what we are going to do. First, you are going to run around the gym for 15 minutes."He said making everyone groan."And then you'll play dodgeball. This is here your partner comes in. You be attached by the ankles with your teammate, so now go and choose one person.

-"I'm so with you."Gabriella said turning toward Sharpay.

-"Sorry, I'm with Will. Sorry."She said before standing up."And don't worry, you'll find someone. Well, he'll find you."She mumbled and winked at her before joining Will at the center of the gym.

-"You'll pay for this."She mumbled to her.

-"Looks like you are stuck with me."A voice behind her said. She stood up and turned around only to find Alex.

-"Looks like it."She said and started walking.

-"Hey!!Wait for you teammate."He said to her. She waited for him and once he caught up with her, he put an arm around her shoulder. Gabriella looked at Sharpay who was looking at her with her mouth slightly open.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"AHH!!!" A girl screamed when Gabriella threw a ball at her, hitting her right in the back.

-"YEAH!!" Alex screamed, giving a high five to Gabriella.

-"GABI!!" Sharpay screamed when she saw another girl aim at her. Alex quickly took her by the waist moving her to his left.

-"Thanks!" She said with a smile. She quickly took a ball and aimed at the girl. She started crying when it hit her leg making everyone to roll their eyes.

-"Baby."Sharpay mumbled making everyone around her laugh. Soon enough the only team standing was Alex/Gabi and Sharpay/Will.

-"You are going down." Gabriella said to Sharpay with a grin.

-"You are-"And before she could say anything else, she received the ball right in her stomach by Alex.

-"Told ya!" Gabriella said and hugged Alex."YEAH!! We win!" She said.

-"That's not fair!!I wasn't even looking at Alex."She whined, standing up.

-"To bad for you!" Gabriella said, waiting for Alex to take the cord from around her ankle."Thanks."

-"GREAT!! Congrats Gabi and Alex, now you can all go change yourself. Class dismissed!!" Jack said to everyone. They quickly ran towards the changing room. Since it was the last class from the day, they quickly changed and ran out of the gym. Everyone was running in the hallway when suddenly they all started to slip on the floor.

-"SHIT!!" Gabriella yelled before she felt herself slip and fall on her butt. Right behind her was Alex and Sharpay who was laughing hysterically. She lied down on the floor and started laughing too. Alex slowly stood up and helped Sharpay and Gabriella.

-"Thanks."Sharpay said and rearranged her shirt.

-"That was fucking hilarious."He said with a smile.

-"You can say that again."Gabriella said pulling him so she could stand since her spot was the more slippery but her foot slipped again sending both of them on the floor. Sharpay held her stomach since she was laughing so hard.

-"Sorry."Gabriella said under him. He started laughing and got up but not before he crawled over the lockers to help himself to stand.

-"Jeesh Gaby."He said to her with a grin.

-"Don't say anything."

-"How about I give you a lift home??"

-"Sharpay-"

-"Has to go buy some things for my mom so that sound a good idea Gabi!"

-"Well, okay, sure." She said with a smile."Thank God, I didn't bring my car today."She though while they walked out of the school after passing by their lockers.

-"Bye Shar!!" They both said before they jumped in Alex's car.

-"So, where to?" He asked her, turning the engine on.

-"You know where Sharpay lives??"

-"Umm, yep, I do."

-"It's in the same neighboorhood."

-"Right, let's go." They got out of the school parking and into the street."So do you like it around here?"

-"Yeah, I do, a lot."

-"You already know everything around here right since you know Sharpay Evans, right?"

-"Yeah, she showed me everything in like 2 days." She said, smiling.

-"So she showed you the secret place??"

-"Secret place??" She repeated, looking at him.

-"Yeah-wait, don't tell me she didn't do it."He said, looking at her.

-"No."

-"That means I have to show it to you."

-"Like a date?"She said with a grin.

-"If you want to call that a date, yes."

-"When."

-"I don't know, tomorrow?"

-"Saturday? Sounds good! Oh, the house is on the left." She said, pointing to the house.

-"Cool, so I'll pick you up at 12 since we have to go during the day."

-"Okay, thanks for bringing me home so see you tomorrow." She said, stepping out of the car.

-"Yeah, oh and by the way."

-"Yeah."She said, resting her arms on the window.

-"Bring you swimsuit. Bye!"

-"Bye?" She said a little confused. She took the keys out of her bag and walked towards the gate. She was about to closed it when she saw Sharpay car. She opened the gate, letting her in.

-"Tell me everything!" Sharpay simply said walking inside the house.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

The girls decided to have a sleepover at Gabriella's house. After swimming for about 2 hours and lying under the sun, they decided to go inside the house. They were in Gabriella's room, laughing at Taylor who was singing with a brush in her hand.

-".it!!" Gabriella said, holding her stomach.

-"Why?" She whined to her."If you think I'm so bad at it, let us hear you sing!" She said and gave her the brush. Gabriella grabbed it with a grin and choose a song.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

Gabriella started singing making the girls laugh so hard that Sharpay fell off the bed. Gabriella stared jumping up and down making her towel around her waist fall down. The girls laughed more at her.

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really_

_Really really wanna zigazig ah._

She turned around in her swimsuit until she arrived at the window and started dancing.

_If you want my future forget my past,_

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_

_Now don't go wasting, my precious time,_

_Get your act together we can be just fine._

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazang ah.

She started dancing like the spice girls did in the music video, forgetting she was right in front of the window.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gotta get with my friends!)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So what you think about that?Now you know how I feel.  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,(are you for real)  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

She shaked her butt and moved in circle not noticing that some pairs of eyes where looking at her from downstairs.

_I wanna ha, i wanna ha, i wanna ha i wanna ha, i wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ah._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._She started rapping, taking each time different poses.

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
You gotta listen carefully,  
We got M in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V dosent come for free,shes a real lady  
And as for me.. HA you'll see.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
Gotta,_

She did like she was slapping something in front of her._  
_

_You gotta, you gotta!!!!!make it last forever (slam! slam! slam! slam!)  
Slam your body down and wind it all around?  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.(ha ha ha ha)  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah_

If you wanna be my lover!

She gave her back to the girls and suddenly turned around, standing still when she saw some people she didn't expected to see in her room at that time. They were all looking at her, a smile on their lips and they started clapping making the girls to turn around. Right in front of their eyes were standing Chad, Zeke and Troy.

-"How..how did you get inside??" Gabriella asked, grabbing the towel from the floor, putting it back around her waist.

-"Backyard, like always.." Chad said and sat down on the bed. Troy stood under the door frame, not showing his emotions. The girls quickly grabbed the towel and put it around them.

-"Don't worry girls, we won't do anything." Zeke said, making Sharpay sighs. Gabriella quickly put the brush down and walked over to Troy, taking him by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

-"What the hell are you doing here!!" She half screamed at him.

-"Chad wanted to see you." He said, letting out a chuckle.

-"What for??"

-"I don't know, we though you were outside so we came from the back but saw you, umm, dancing."He said, trying to hold the laughter. She hit him on the arms making him laugh but quickly put a hand over his mouth so the girls couldn't hear him.

-"You saw it, didn't you?"

-"All of it." He said, bitting his lips. She looked down, slowly turning red.

-"Yo Gabs!!" They heard Chad said. She rolled her eyes and walked back into the room.

-"What do you want Chad??" She asked him, sitting down on the bed next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her, so she was lying on her back next to him.

-"Tell me about Alex Cooper."He said with a grin, making the girls gasp and Troy to look up at her.

-"Ho-how do you know that?!?" She asked him.

-"His brother, John, who is a friend of mine, who I work with, told me that he had a date with a Gabriella Montez tomorrow."

-"That was fast."Sharpay mumbled, receiving a glare from Gabriella.

-"Yeah, he stopped by at work to give John something he forgot at home when he told him that he had the date with you." Troy looked down at his hand and then at her.

-"Yeah, you know, so what do you wanna know??"

-"Nothing just wanted to be sure if he wasn't lying."

-"Well he's not but now, you guys need to get out of here!!" She said and pulled him out of bed, pushing the other two down the stairs.

-"Gabi!!" Zeke whined at her.

-"Bye!!" She said and closed the door. She ran to the back door and closed it too before running back upstairs.

-"What was that about? "Martha asked, making everyone to look at her, shrugging.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. And please more reviews!!Oh, and I wanted to tell all of you that I'm working on two stories right now. So, 'Still Lucky' will still be on hiatus for the moment until I finish write those two stories cuz I have like everything in my mind right now so yeah, please I want more reviews!!**

**Tati ;D**


	9. The waterfall

**Don't own anything only the writing!! :D**

**Chapter 9 – The waterfall**

Gabriella was the first one to wake up. After getting a shower, she changed herself and went downstairs to prepare breakfast for the girls and her. Soon enough, they walked in the kitchen, looking for the food. They talked and watched some TV before they left her so she could get ready for her date with Alex. She put her swimsuit on and chose to hear some short and a tank top over it. She did a messy bun and put some lipgloss when a ring bell was heard. She quickly ran downstairs to open the gate before she opened the door to let a smiling Alex inside the house.

-"Hey!" She said to him.

-"Well hello!" He said back to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-"Want something to drink, I have to do something before leaving.."

-"Sure, I'll take some water.."

-"Okay..." She said and gave a water bottle to him."Be right back!" She said and ran back to her room. She took her bag and put in some new clothes to get change after. After taking a last look in the mirror she ran back downstairs to find Alex looking at some old pictures of her and family.

-"Ready?" She asked him, putting her flip flop on.

-"Yep, let's go then." He said to her. She walked outside and closed the door behind her. She run toward his car and jumped in. "Here."He said to her, giving her his ipod."Choose something." She smiled and search for something to listen while he made his way to the street. She looked through his songs, finally chosing 'Give it 2 me' from Timbaland.

-"Nice choice."He said.

-"Thank you."She replied and put the ipod down. She relax in her seat, watching her surrounding passing by them.

-"What is that secret place anyway?"

-"It's somewhere where everyone who have been to East High knows." He said to her, taking quick glances at her.

-"For real?"

-"Yep, it's like our second home."

-"Nice, so you are giving me the honour to see it?"She asked him with a smile.

-"Yes and you will love it."

-"I can tell it has to do with water, am I right?"

-"You are so right but you don't have any idea what it is."

-"Oh come on, tell me!"

-"No."

-"Please."

-"No."

-"Alex,"She said in a baby voice making him laugh."Please!"

-"I won't tell anything."He said, looking at her.

-"Meanie." She said and looked outside the window. He let out a chuckle and put a hand on her knee, tapping it.

-"Don't be mad."

-"I'm not, just curious."

-"You'll love it." She nodded and opened the window, loving the feeling of the wind on her face.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella lifted her sunglass from her eyes, putting it in her hair. She slowly stepped out of the car not leaving the sight in front of her. They were like in a jungle, trees all around them and right in the middle was some cliffs with rocks and a waterfall.

-"You have to be kidding me."

-"Nop! Welcome to the Wildcats waterfall!!" He said, walking backwards with his arms wide open.

-"It's so nice."

-"I told you would love it."

-"Yeah."

-"Now come on."He motionned to her. He quickly took his shirt off, jumping in the water."Hurry up!" He screamed at her once he came back up. She took her short and tank top off before running towards him.

-"CANONBALL!!" She screamed before jumping into the water.

-"That was a huge canonball!!" He said to her once she came back up while he swam toward her. She started laughing, putting her arms around his neck.

-"This place is so nice."She said, looking around.

-"Wanna try the waterfall??"

-"Try it??" She asked him, rising one of her eyebrows.

-"Yeah, come on!"He said with a smile. They swam to the shore and walked toward the rocks. After climbing them, he walked toward the edge of it. She stayed back looking at him but before she could say something, he jumped down.

-"ALEX!!" She screamed looking down."ALEX!!" She screamed again, not seeing him come up. She was about to kneeled down when she felt to hand on her waist. She quickly turned around only to find a wet Alex.

-"Boo."He said to her.

-"ALEX!!"She half screamed hitting his arm."Never do that to me again!!"

-"Sorry, I had to do it at least one time."He said, trying to protect himself from Gabriella.

-"Had to do it"She repeated, sarcasm in her voice.

-"Come on, your turn!"

-"Are you crazy!!"

-"Come on, don't be scared! Everyone that comes here have to do it."

-"Well, I'll be the first to not do it!"

-"Please Gabi."He said holding her waist."For me?"He said, tilting his head to the right.

-"You are some crazy guy."

-"Come on, I though you were a cool girl!!"

-"I am!!"

-"Now do it!"

-"Not by myself."She said, looking down at the water.

-"Do it with me then."

-"Don't let me go."She said getting closer to him.

-"I won't." She nodded and put her arms around his neck. He took her legs and put it around his waist."Take a good breath. 1. 2. 3!!!" He said and jumped. Gabriella let out a screamed but soon enough they were under the water. They both came up from under it with Gabriella smiling.

-"That was fun, Let's go do it again!"She quickly swam back and climbed the rocks.

-"Jump!!" He said to her from the water.

-"Here I go!!" She screamed and let herself fall down.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

It was already 5 pm and they didn't see the time past so fast. She was changing between the trees when she fet her phone vibrate. She took it up and saw that she had a new message from Chad and Troy.

_Hey, are you home?? Troy_

_Hey Gabs!Where are you??Are you still in your date with Alex??If you see this before 6pm come to Troy's house..we'll be here...c ya! Chad_

Gabriella smiled and put her phone back in her bag when she heard a branch crack, making her turn around.

-"Sorry, didn't want to scare you. Your done??"

-"Yeah, I'm coming."

-"Could you drop me somewhere else??" She asked Alex once she was in the car.

-"Sure, where to?"

-"Oh, it's by my house. It just that I won't stop at my house."

-"Oh okay, you'll tell me when."

-"Yeah..."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

-"Right here!!" Gabriella said.

-"Okay."Alex said and parked his car in the driveway.

-"So, thanks for this amazing day."Gabriella said, bitting her bottom lip.

-"Thank you for accepting my date."He said to which she smiled. He got out of the car and ran to her side, opening her door.

-"Thanks."She said while he closed the door."So, see you at school?"

-"Yeah, bye Gabi."He said and slowly leaned in, kissing her lips. She put a hand on his neck when they suddenly felt cold water hit them, making them pulled out.

-"What the fuck!!" Alex yelled. Gabriella saw in the corner of her eyes someone hide behind the corner of the house and she knew who it was.

-"You should go Alex, see you on monday."

-"Bye Gabi."He said with a smile and kiss her again before getting in the car. Gabriella waited until he disapearred at the corner of the street before walking toward the backyard.

-"TROY BOLTON!!!" She screamed, once she reached the back door. Troy slowly walked out of his hiding place, laughing."WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!!!"

-"You were practically making out in my driveway."He said with a grin. She let out a groan before storming inside the house. Troy's smile slowly turned into a frown. He passed a hand in his hair before walking inside the door.

-"HE DID WHAT!!!" He heard Chad say. Once he heard him get in, he quickly turned to look at him."Good one bro!!" He said, giving him a high five.

-"CHAD!!" Gabriella whined.

-"But it was mean, come on bro! It was her date."Troy rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge, taking out the last beer.

-"She'll get through it."He simply said and walked to the living room.

-"You are such a jerk!!" She yelled to him from the kitchen.

-"You too!!" He yelled back at her. She let out a groan and walked to the living room. She hit him in the chest before she sat down next to him. She quickly took the beer from his hand and took a long sip of it before handing it to him again.

-"I needed that."She simply said to a shocking Chad and Troy. Troy lifted the beer to his eyes level to see that she almost drunk whole of it. He quickly took it with his other hand when he saw her stretch her hand to take it again.

-"Troy!!" She whined to him.

-"Hell no!" He said and drank the rest of it.

-"You should go change Gabs."Chad said, tapping her shoulder. She looked up at him and down at her self, seeing that she was wet.

-"Yeah, be right back!" She said and ran to get her bag before going upstairs. She walked to the bathroom door only to hear that someone was taking their shower. She bit her lips and decided to go to Troy's room.

-"He's downstairs, he won't get here."She muttered to herself, opening the door. She slowly closed it and started to look for her clothes in the bag. She took her jeans off and top, throwing them in her bag. She put the short on and took her bathing suit top off when someone opened the door, making her turn around with her arms around her chest.

-"GEEZ!!SORRY!!" Troy screamed, quickly closing the door. She quickly put her bra on and top before she told him to get in.

-"I'm so sorry Gabi! I though you were in the bathroom. I really didn't mean to get in and found you like that! I'm really sor-"He started saying once he got inside the room, with his cheeks red.

-"Troy, it's okay. It was my fault. I should have asked you before using your room, your dad was taking a shower so I decided to get changed in here."

-"But I'm still very sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head.

-"It's okay."

-"So, how was your date?"

-"Before you ruined it??" She asked him, putting everything back in her bag.

-"Yeah."He said, looking for something in his room.

-"Great! We went to the waterfall!" She said, closing the bag. He quickly stopped what he was doing, slowly turning around to face her.

-"What?" She said, standing up again.

-"You went to the waterfall, with him??"He asked her again, giving her his back.

-"Yeah, something wrong??"

-"No, no, just wanted to be sure if I heard well."He said to her.

-"Well you did and what are you looking for??"

-"Chad's ipod and I can't find it anywhere."He said and put the papers he had in his hand back on the table.

-"It's just right here."She said, picking the ipod from his night stand.

-"Thanks, didn't see it."

-"You're welcome."She said and got out of the room, followed by Troy.

-"Did you find it??" Chad asked him once he stepped inside the living room.

-"Yeah, here."He said and threw it at him.

-"Thanks, so what do we do."He said looking through his ipod.

-"I don't know."Troy said, sitting on the couch.

-"Me either."She said and sat down on the carpet, slowly lying down. Chad stood up and walked toward the stereo, pluging his ipod to it.

-"What are you doing?"Troy asked him, putting his legs on the couch.

-"Putting some music, duh!"

-"Can I choose?"Gabriella asked him.

-"Sure here."He gave it to her and she looked through it while he walked toward the other couch, sitting on it. She stood up and took her ipod from the bag and walked back to the living room and looked through her songs, chosing 'Never think' by Rob Pattinson and lay down on the carpet again. She closed her eyes while the guys looked through their phone.

* * *

**So people, I'll start updating every friday from now on. So what did you think about this chapter?? Hope you liked it and please leave some reviews!!Oh, and I almost forgot, thank you for the great review to the ones who left one! Really appreciated! :D**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**

**Lov ya all! 3**


	10. Papi?

**So sorry for putting this so late but I had to do some stuffs before finally coming to my computer to update the new chapter!! YAY :P. Hope you enjoy this one!!**

**Chapter 10 – Papi??**

Gabriella moved to her left, trying to stay away from the sun that was hitting her face. She moved her legs when she felt something against it, tickling her. She let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes, only to see that she was on the floor of Troy's living room. She look down only to see Troy on his stomach,sleeping on the couch with his hand hanging from it, touching her leg. She lifted her arm, slowly pulling the blanket off his body to cover her own body with it. She heard him move quickly closing her eyes, faking like she was sleeping. He searched for it with his eyes closed until he didn't felt it nowhere near him. He slowly open his eyes and looked down to see Gabriella holding the blanket. He looked to his left only to see a sleeping Chad holding his blanket too. He let out a groan and slowly pushed himself on the floor, crawling toward Gabriella. He lied down next to her with his back to her before lifting the blanket, covering his body with it. Gabriella smiled and turned around to face his back. She saw his side move up and down with each breaths he took. She bit her bottom lip when an idea passed by her head, not sure to do it but finally decided to go for it. She slowly lifted her hand and started tickling him on the side. Troy's eyes shut open quickly sit up so he could stay away from her.

-"Gabi, stop it."He whispered, looking at her. She slowly lifted her hand while he gave the 'don't you dare' look. She simply smiled back at him and started tickling him again.

-"ELLA!!!" He screamed and stood up, trying to stay away from her finger and making Chad, at the same time, to jump off the couch.

-"What happen!!" He said, brushing his head. Gabriella was holding her sides, laughing her ass off.

-"Ever, you hear me, ever do that again." Troy said to her. She slowly stopped laughing, looking at him. He scratched the back of his neck, before he ran upstairs. Gabriella stayed still, not understanding what happened.

-"Don't worry."She heard Chad say behind her. She turned around to look at him."He...umm, how can I say this. He doesn't like when someone touch him, well, girls..."

-"I should-I'll right back.."She said to him, standing up and making her way upstairs. She slowly walked toward his room, bitting her lips in the process.

-"Troy"She said, putting her ear on the door."Troy..."She said again after he didn't respond. She slowly put her hand on the door knob, turning it.

-"Troy?"She asked, slowly opening the door. She saw him sitting on the computer chair, his face in his hand.

-"What's wrong Ella?"He said.

-"Chad told me."She said, playing with her hands making Troy to turn to look at her."And I wanted to say that I was sorry. I didn't know and-"

-"It's okay. I'm just not used to it."

-"Okay, well, I'll go downstairs."She told him, turning around exiting the room.

-"Ella, wait!" He said, walking out of his room.

-"Yeah?"

-"I'll go with you"He said and followed her down.

-"What do we do??" Chad asked them, not looking up at them.

-"What do we do??I though the first thing you though was about food!" Troy said to him, taking the remote from his hands.

-"I was waiting for breakfast, so, who will do a good breakfast for big brother Chad??" He asked, looking at them.

-"You have two hands, go do something for you, fatass..."Troy said to him.

-"WHAT!!Do I have a fat ass?" He asked no one in particular, jumping from his seat on the couch.

-"Yes, you do Chad and so does Troy." Gabriella said to him, walking toward the kitchen.

-"Watch it girl.."She heard Troy say.

-"Yeah, yeah..what are you going to do??" She asked him. She was walking back to the living room but as soon as she turned on the hallway, she was lifted into the air.

-"TROY!! PUT ME DOWN!!" She screamed at him. He quickly opened the kitchen door and ran to the pool, stopping right in front of it."Don't you dar-"Before she could end her sentence, he let go of her, letting her fall into the cold water of the pool. When she came back to the surface, she saw Troy close the door. She pushed herself out of it, walking back to the door and turned the knob but found it locked.

-"Open the door.."She said, calm but he did open it." BOLTON!" She snapped."Open this fucking door, RIGHT NOW!" She was about to yelled again but the sound of the door unlocking cut her off. She looked up at the door only to see Troy with a grin before she felt something hit her. She looked down to see her bag with all her stuff.

-"Have a good day!" He said and closed the door in her face.

-"JERK!!!" She screamed to him, while she heard him laugh. She grabbed the stuffs that felt down and walked out of the backyard, walking to her house. She threw her bag on the couch and grabbed some cookies from the kitchen when she heard the door bell ring.

-"GO AWAY FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" She screamed on the intercome.

-"Good choice of words..."She heard a voice said, making her stare right in front of her. She quickly opened the gate, running toward the door only to see the person she didn't expect to see.

-"Papi??" She said, with a smile."PAPI!!!" She screamed once she clearly saw the old men walking toward her.

-"Lala!!" He said, opening his arms to hug her.

-"Oh Papi, I missed you so much!!" She said, hugging her grandpa.

-"Me too Lala, do you still like that I call you like that??" He asked her, pulling away from the hug.

-"If you like it, then I'm okay with it!" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-"Now about that language young lady.."She heard Carlos say to her.

-"Dad??What are you doing here??"

-"Don't change the subject!"

-"I know but I though you were at work!"

-"I was but I went to pick your grandpa." He said, closing the door behind them.

-"And sorry about those words..I was really mad.."

-"But you don't need to talk like that..."

-"I know, sorry?" She said, more like a question.

-"Fine but don't do it again."

-"Yeah.."Thinks."Hell no!"

-"This place is wonderfull Carlos." Frank, her grandpa said, looking aorund the house.

-"So Papi, how long are you staying here??" Gabriella asked him, taking his bag.

-"A week and then I have to go back to Seattle."

-"Cool!I really missed you.." She said, sitting next to him on the couch.

-"Well dad, I'm going back to work. You are home here and please look for Gabriella. If she says another bad word, clean her mouth with soap!" Carlos said before closing the door behind him.

-"Take care son!" He yelled to him before he turned to look at Gabriella. He hugged her and kissed her forehead."He loves you Lala, more than anything."

-"Well, it doesn't looks like."She mumbled.

-"He's just hurting."

-"Why?"

-"Look at your self Lala. You are identical to your mother and it hurts to look at you because he fells more alone, remembering that your mother left us."

-"I never though of that."She said, looking down at her hands.

-"Well, I'm telling you now for you to understand him."

-"Thanks Papi.."

-"You're welcome sweetie." He kissed her forehead when the door bell rang.

-"Damn you-So sorry Papi, please don't clean my mouth with-"

-"Don't worry, I won't and in front of me you can say whatever you what!" He said and gave her a high five making Gabriella laugh. She opened the door and saw Troy walking toward the front door with a grin on his face. He looked up at her, smiling more.

-"What do you what asshole?" She asked him, steping outside the house,closing the door behind her.

-"Geez, chill!" He said, stopping in front of her."I just wanted to say that I was sorry but that you were looking for it."

-"Looking for it?! I was looking for it!" She repeated, lifting her arms.

-"It was even refreshing! With this hot weather.." He said, grinning at her.

-"You're such a jerk.."She said, shaking her head. She turned around but a hand on her arm stopped her.

-"Seriously, I'm sorry Ella."

-"Where's Chad, I'm sure he told you to come say sorry."

-"He left. He went to change so we could go do something together and he didn't say anything. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to play a joke with you."

-"Good one!" She said, sacarsm in her voice making him look down."I forgive you.."She said after a moment."Come on, I want you to meet someone very important to me!" She said, taking him hand, pulling him inside the house.

-"Lala, who was at the do-Well hello!" Frank said, standing up once we saw Troy behind Gabriella.

-"Papi, I want you to meet Troy. Troy this is my Papi Frank."

-"Nice to meet you sir." Troy said, stretching his hand out.

-"Nice to meet you too son and please call me Frank, you make me feel older!" He said with a smile making Troy and Gabriella to laugh.

-"I should go back to my place. I'll call Chad telling him that we should do this another time." Troy said to Gabriella.

-"Nonesense!" Frank said, making Gabriella and Troy to look at him.

-"It seems like you had plans, please don't change them because of me! You'll go do your stuff, I'm a bit tired so I'll go sleep a little bit."

-"You're sure Papi??"

-"I'm sure. Be careful thought because your dad will kill me if something happens to you! So Troy, I'm putting you on charge of her."

-"I'll take care of her Frank." He said with a smile.

-"You better, see you tonight Lala." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

-"I'll leave my cell number on the fridge. Call me if you need something!" She said to him before he closed the door."I'll just go change into some new DRY clothes." She said to him.

-"Sure, I'll be in my house. The door will be unlocked."

-"Okay!" She yelled to him from upstairs.

* * *

**So what did you think??Please leave some reviews letting me know!!Pretty please!! :P**

**Lov ya all! 33**

**Tati!**


	11. Dare night

**Hope you like this one!!  
**

**Chapter 11 –Dare night**

-"Who's having that thing??"

-"John. Come on guys it will be fun!"

-"No way. I don't even now them except you guys and Zeke. No way I'm going there."

-"Gabs!!" Chad whined."I though you were not like others girls."

-"I'm not!"

-"Prove it!"

-"Fine! I'll do it if Troy do it."

-"Good to me." Troy said, giving Chad cellphone back."So at what time is it?"

-"8 o'clock, so in like 2 hours."

-"Where do we have to meet with them??" Gabriella asked him, looking at her nails.

-"The coffee shop near the mall."

-"Well, I'll go put something better that this." She said and got out of the house, running back to hers. She opened the door and ran to her room to change into a pair of skinny jeans and t-shirt. She did a messy bun and put some converse before taking her sweater and going to the kitchen.

-"Lala??"

-"Oh hey Papi! Did you sleep well?"

-"Yes. Where are you going?"

-"Well..I, umm, I'm going out?" She said more like a question.

-"Tonight?"

-"Yes. Please Papi, let me go!!"

-"Are you going to be with the boy?"

-"Troy? Yes!"

-"Fine. I won't tell your dad, if he calls, I'll say that your in a friend house."

-"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

-"Be careful thought!"

-"YES!!BYE! CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!!" She yelled at him before closing the door behind her.

-"Young adult.." He mumbled with a smile, going back to his room.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Chad opened the coffee place door, followed by Gabriella and Troy. They searched for John, finding him at a table with at least 15 people near him. Gabriella held her sweater closer to her body, following Chad and Troy.

-"Chad! You came bro!" John said, making an handshake with Chad.

-"I wasn't going to miss this!"

-"Cool, so everyone is here?" John asked everyone which was responded by nods."Great!" Gabriella looked to her left and saw Alex looking at her with a grin. She smiled and waved at him before she turned to look at John.

-"Welcome to dare night! Tonight, I'll give you a list of things to do. You don't need to do it all but each of the things on the list have points. I would be giving each of the teams a camera. We need to get back here before midnight. The teams have to been composed of 3 people. So do your team really quick!" John said and let everyone decided their teammates.

-"Gabriella!" Alex said, walking toward her."Hey! I didn't know you were coming!" He said, giving her an hug.

-"Chad brought me here.."She simply said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

-"Do you have a tea-"

-"She's with us." Troy said, walking toward them followed by Chad.

-"Oh okay. See you around then!" Alex said before he walked back to his team.

-"Okay people listen up! Take a list, camera and let's all go outside!" Troy took the camera from the table while Gabriella took the envelope that Alex gave her. They all went outside with their respective team. John looked around to see if everyone was there before he screamed "Start!". Gabriella quickly opened the envelope, pulling out the list.

-"First. One person of the team hanging from a basketball hoop." Gabriella read out loud the the guys.

-"There's a park near here!" Chad said giving the camera to Gabriella, who put it in her shoulder bag.

-"What are we waiting for??" Troy said walking toward the park followed by Gabriella and Chad.

-"So who's doing it?" Gabriella asked them, running a little bit to catch up with them.

-"Troy!" Chad quickly said, receiving a glare from Troy. They quickly made it to the park, walking toward the hoop. Gabriella took the camera out waiting for Troy to hang from it. Troy looked up at it, he walked a few step back before running a little bit, jumping and quickly catching the hoop with his hand.

-"Nice!" Chad said, lifting his arms in the air.

-"All good!" Gabriella said, looking at the picture she just took."That was easy!" She said with a smile.

-"What's the next one?" Troy asked Chad while he brushed his hands on his jeans.

-"Take a picture with ribbon in your hair for one point but if a guy do it you'll have 2 point." Chad said before looking up."Why are you looking at me like that.."He asked Troy and Gabriella who had a smile on their faces."No way!"

-"I just did the first and Gabriella is a girl, the only left here is you!" Troy said started walking back to the car to go back home. Gabriella tried to hold her laughter while she followed Troy.

-"I don't like this game no more.." Chad whined making Troy and Gabriella laugh.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy parked the car in front of the house before they went inside to look for a ribbon. Finding one in the closet from a gift, Gabriella quickly put it around Chad hair while Troy took the picture of it.

-"Okay. So now, one person under light fixture as if having a bright idea." Troy read.

-"Chad!" Gabriella quickly said, pulling him under a light."Take it!" She said to Troy who quickly took it, laughing at the look Chad was giving Gabriella.

-"Next, the entire team in the shower." Troy said. They quickly made their way to the bathroom, stepping inside the shower.

-"Lucky for us that your dad went away for the weekend.."Gabriella said to Troy, stepping inside.

-"For real!" He said and took the pictures of the three of them. Gabriella took the list and started reading, stepping out of it.

-"Since your are now in the shower, why don't one person have some fun with the shampoo, making a Mohawk. You could do it Troy."

-"Yeah right.." Troy said stepping out but was soon pulled by the collar by Chad, pulling him down. Gabriella took the shampoo, putting an amount on her hand before applying it on his hair.

-"ELLA!!" He screamed trying to break free from Chad gasp.

-"Stop moving! You can't do anything!!" She said, letting out a giggle.

-"Since when you have a nickname for Gabs?" Chad asked Troy.

-"Hurry up then!" Troy said to Gabriella trying to change the subject. Chad let go of him so Gabriella could finish his hair. After being satisfied with his hair, she stepped back.

-"Okay! I'm done!" Troy turned around to look at himself on the mirror, a small smile appearing on his lips.

-"Hurry up dude!" He said to Chad, who quickly took the picture. Gabriella helped him get the shampoo out of his hair while Chad read the next thing on the list.

-"Someone playing with pans and pots while sitting on the kitchen floor just like old days. You are so doing it Gabs!" He said to her.

-"Okay. It fair enough.."She said turning the water off. Troy quickly moved his head sending water everywhere.

-"TROY!!" Gabriella shrieked, feeling the water on her face making Troy laugh.

-"Sorry. Let's go then!"

Taking some pots and pans out, Gabriella sat down on the floor, looking up at Troy who had the camera in his hand.

-"Play with them." He said to her. Gabriella let out a groan before starting hitting them while Troy took the picture.

-"Okay what's next?"

-"Standing in the street corner wearing only a bathing suit, with a paper that say 'Look at me, I'm beautiful!'." Chad said, putting the paper on the table. The three of them looked at each others, no words being exchanged.

-"CHAD!" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time."Nice.."They said again doing a high-five. Chad walked upstairs and came back with his bathing suit that he had in Troy's room while Gabriella wrote on the paper. Gabriella quickly ran to the corner with Chad. She took the picture and came back into the house.

-"Done, so what's next?" She asked Troy while they waited for Chad to come downstairs.

-"You have to do this one.."He said with a smile to her.

-"What is it?"

-"Holding a teammate upside down, shaking them for lunch money." Chad read above Troy shoulder."Definitely you Gabs."

-"Fine." She said walking to the living room sitting on the ground.

-"Troy, will you do the honor?" Chad said in a fake accent.

-"Sure!" Troy said in the same fake accent making Gabriella to roll her eyes. Troy bend down and took her ankle, about to pull her up.

-"WAIT!!" Gabriella screamed to him.

-"What?"

-"I don't want to show more that I shouldn't show." She simply said, standing up to take her sweater, zipping it up."I'm ready now."

-"You trust me?"

-"No." Gabriella simply said receiving a nod from Troy.

-"Don't have a choice." He said, before he pulled her up, making her let out a shriek."Take the picture!" He said to Chad who was laughing at Gabriella.

-"CHAD!!! TAKE THE DAMN PICTURE!!!" Gabriella screamed at him. He stopped laughing at took the camera, taking the picture.

-"Got it!" He said. Troy walked toward the couch slowly putting her down.

-"You trust me now??" He asked her with a grin.

-"Nop!" She said, standing up rearranging her shirt and sweater.

-"Okay guys, this thing is getting more fun!"Chad said while he gave Troy his car keys.

-"Why?" Troy asked him with a smile.

-"We are going to the mall!" He simply said, exiting the house.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"I HAVE TO DO WHAT!!!!" Gabriella screamed to Chad, making everyone in the mall to look at her. She smiled at them and turned to look at Chad.

-"You have to do like you are pissing in a urinal." Chad said as if it was something she did everyday.

-"This is going to be so funny.." Troy mumbled, shaking his head. Gabriella hit on the arm before she was pulled by Chad toward the bathroom.

-"Stay here..."Chad said to her while he took a look in the bathroom."It's clear! Hurry up!" He said to her, pulling her inside the bathroom.

-"Urghh.." She groaned while he pulled her toward the urinal.

-"Now stand by it!" He ordered her. She slowly walked toward it, standing in front of it.

-"Stand with your feet spread apart!" Troy said from the door.

-"Shut up Bolton!" She said back to him.

-"Do it!" Chad said to her.

-"No!"She said to Chad. Troy rolled his eyes and walked toward her.

-"I said to spread them.."He said to her, putting a hand on her waist while his foot moved them apart. Gabriella shivered at his touch."Take it Chad!"He said to him, moving away from her.

-"See..that wasn't so hard, wasn't it." He said to Gabriella. They were about to exit the bathroom when a guy got in. He stopped dead in his track when he saw Gabriella. She gave him a smile and waved at him before she got out of the bathroom followed by the guys.

-"DAMN!" The guy said making the three of them laugh. Once they controlled their laughter, Troy read the next thing on their dare list. Gabriella quickly looked down at started laughing at Troy.

-"What are you laughing what?" She didn't say nothing but instead she took the camera from Chad."Don't move!" She said to him while she walked backwards, taking a picture of him."What's next?"

-"Paper toilet stuck in the shoe?" Troy repeated to her.

-"Look down."She said making Chad and Troy to look down. Troy had a piece of paper stuck in his shoe.

-"Nice one dude!" Chad said, lifting his hand to high-five him.

-"Shut up!" Troy said, while he pulled the paper with his other foot. Gabriella took the paper from Chad hand, reading the next thing. She nodded to herself and gave him back the paper.

-"Be ready." She simply said to them, looking around. Once she spotted a gang of guys, she smiled and walked toward them. Troy and Chad looked at each other before reading the paper.

-"Try to get a guy to give you the shirt he is wearing." They both read and quickly looked up. Gabriella was still walking toward them with a smile. She felt different but a good different, and she didn't know from where it was coming.

-"Hi guys!" She said stopping in front of them.

-"Hey?" They all said more like a question.

-"Well, I was wondering something." She said, looking at them with a smile.

-"W-what?" One of the guys said. She turned to look at him to see that he had a sweater on.

-"I was wondering.."She said walking to him."If you could give me your sweater?" She whispered to him, passing her finger down his chest.

-"Damn.."Chad said.

-"Shut up dude!" Troy said, looking at Gabriella move. He saw her get closer to him again, whispering something to the guy. She moved her head to their direction, quickly locking eyes with Troy. She saw the way he was looking at her, making her more confident.

-"What the fuck!" Troy though, not taking his eyes off her.

-"What are you thinking Troy..."Gabriella though, looking at him for the corner of her eyes.

-"Now?" She heard the guy said making her to look at him.

-"Why not?"

-"Okay then!" She looked at the guys again before turning to the boy in front of her. Chad saw that he was taking his sweater off, quickly lifting the camera up, taking the picture.

-"Damn girl!" He said while Gabriella was walking their way.

-"Don't need to say it." She said with a smile, walking in front of them, handing Troy the sweater.

-"What was that about?"Gabriella asked herself. She shook her head passing her hand on her hair."Gabriella don't..why did he put his hand on my waist? His touch. So electrifying-No way!" She though, widening her eyes at what she was thinking.

-"Gabs. Did you hear me?"

-"What?!" She said stopping making Troy to bump into her. He gripped her waist, steadying her for a moment.

-"Sorry.." He mumbled releasing his hands from her waist.

-"What did you say Chad?" Gabriella said trying to change the subject in her mind.

-"We have to go the the costume store."

-"Why?"

-"You wasn't listening!"

-"No. Sorry." She said, looking at Troy from the corner of her eyes."Why do we have to go there?"

-"One of us have to put a hula skirt and some coconut bra for more points. Come on let's go!" He said and started walking toward the costume store.

-"That's the only thing you have?" She heard Chad asked the cashier once she got inside the shop.

-"Yes."

-"Men! I wanted to do this one!" Chad said to no one.

-"What's wrong?" Troy asked him, getting inside the shop after Gabriella.

-"They have only a small one meaning that Gabs here have to put that." Gabriella turned her head and saw the lady holding a hula skirt and a coconut bra.

-"Hell no!"

-"GABS!!It's for 7 points!" Chad said jumping up and down. Gabriella let out a groan, motioning the lady she was trying it on. Gabriella got inside the changing room while Chad and Troy looked around.

-"Troy look at this!!" Chad said, running toward a superman costume.

-"Yeah..great.."Troy said, not paying attention to him.

-"I'm so trying this!" Chad said, throwing at him the camera before running towards the changing room.

-"Hello?!?!" He heard Gabriella voice scream.

-"What?"

-"Picture!"She said opening the changing room door but not stepping out."GET IN!!I'm not walking out like this!!" She said thinking it was Chad. Troy rolled his eyes and slowly step in while Gabriella closed the door. She looked up and her eyes opened wide when she saw Troy standing there.

-"SHIT!!" Gabriella though. Troy looked at her from head to toes.

-"What are you looking at!" She snapped at him.

-"Sorry!" He stepped back and took the picture. She quickly opened the door and pushed him out of the cabin.

-"Dude!" Chad said to him.

-"What?" Troy said, giving him the camera.

-"You should have seen the costume!"

-"Okay. I'm back" Gabriella said, rearranging her shirt and hair.

-"Next thing! We have to go somewhere where we think we couldn't fit but it actually possible."Chad said to Troy and Gabriella who were walking on each side of him.

-"Right." Gabriella said."I don't get it." She finally said, scratching her head.

-"Umm.."Chad said, looking around them."You guys see that car?" He said motioning a little red car where little kids could play.

-"Yeah, what about it?" Troy said, looking at him.

-"Well, we can't fit right."

-"No!"Gabriella said.

-"Well, we have to get a picture of us inside that! Simple!" He said and started walking toward it.

-"What! Hell no!"Troy said, running after him followed by Gabriella.

-"Yes we can! Yo kid!" Chad yelled at some little kid that near the little red car."You know how to take pics?"

-"Yeah?" The little boy said more like a question.

-"Can you take a pictures of us inside the car?"

-"Okay?"

-"Great, okay guys get in." He said to them. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and then the car.

-"Come on!" Chad said, sitting inside the red car on the driver side."Okay. Troy sit down here!" He said tapping the seat."Now Gabs."He said and mumbled to Troy, "Sorry dude." Making Troy to look at him confused."Now Gabs you sit on Troy's lap!" Gabriella let out a groan, putting a foot inside the car. Troy opened his arms, turning to look at Chad.

-"Thanks dude.."He mumbled to him. Gabriella put an arm around Troy neck, putting herself comfortable on his laps.

-"You okay?" She asked him.

-"You actually hurting my cro-"He said, trying to pass the pain.

-"OH!SORRY!" She said moving a little bit while turning red only by thinking where she was sitting.

-"Thanks!" Troy said, letting out a breath.

-"Okay kid! Take it!" Chad yelled to the little boy, and the next thing they saw was a flash. Gabriella quickly got out, helping Troy to stand.

-"I really hurt you down there, didn't I"

-"You have no idea." Troy said, bending down

-"GUYS!!" Chad said, pulling them down, behind the car.

-"What!" Troy said, pushing him.

-"There's Alex!" He said pointing to the direction of the costume shop.

-"Great!" Troy said with sarcasm, looking at him.

-"YEAH!!"

-"Why?" Gabriella asked him.

-"50 points!!Come on!" Chad quickly ran towards the shop, looking inside of it.

-"What do we have to do??" Troy asked him, looking inside too.

-"Take a picture on what they are doing." Gabriella looked inside and started cracking up but was soon silenced by Troy's hand over her mouth. Tears were running down her cheeks, while she tried to look inside. Alex was standing in the middle of the shop with nothing but the hula skirt and the coconut bra. Chad quickly took the picture but the flash made the other team look at them.

-"SHIT!!"Chad screamed before he got up and started running.

-"NICE BRA!!" Gabriella screamed at Alex before Troy lift her up and started running after Chad. Soon enough, the other team started running after them.

-"NICE!!" Chad screamed quickly turning around and took a picture of Troy with Gabriella over his shoulder being chased by the other team."Another 50 points!!" He said, lifting his arms up in the air but was soon pulled by Gabriella.

-"RUN!!" Everyone around the mall looked at them with a smile, not quite understanding what was happening. Troy got inside a shop, hiding behind some clothes while the other team just passed by them. Staying low, they got out of the shop running away from it.

-"Nice!!" Chad said, looking at the pictures he just took.

-"I'm so doing this one!!!" Gabriella said with a big smile on her face, reading the next dare on the list."Come guys!!" She said, taking both of their hand pulling them into a dress shop.

-"Just look for an ugly dress, got it?"

-"Yeah."Both of the guys said while they all went their way.

-"Found one!"Troy yelled at them. He took the dress and gave it to Gabriella. The dress was bright green with burgundy flowers on it.

-"That's really ugly!"Gabriella said, looking at it."Okay. For this one you have to put the video on the camera."

-"Okay!" Troy said, while she went to change. After a few minutes on waiting, they heard her voice called them.

-"Ready guys??"

-"Come out!" Troy said, turning the camera on. Gabriella opened the door and step out of it with a smile on her face.

-"This is why I'm hot. This is why, this is why. This is why I'm hot!" Gabriella sang, doing a little dance while they laughed at her."Thank you. Thank you." She said before she ran back to change, laughing all the way there.

-"How many time do we have left?" Troy asked Chad.

-"One hour. Time flew by so fast. Yo Gabs! Hurr-Oh. That was fast!"He said once she was standing next to him.

-"Okay, so now Troy has to do some stuff. He barely did nothing!"

-"That's true men. Okay next one is yours."

-"Fine. Shoot it!"

-"Slow dancing with a senior citizen. That's so cute!" Gabriella said, looking up at him.

-"Sure.."

-"Come on. I know everyone would want to dance with you!"She said not realizing what she said after a few seconds after those words left her mouth. She walked out of the shop, followed by the guys and lucky for them, the mall music was playing a classical song."Lucky!" Gabriella said turning to Troy."Now, go pick an old lady to dance with!" Troy groaned and looked around, spotting a cute old lady, sitting alone on a bench, smiling at a couple who were holding hands. He walked toward her, kneeling in front of her.

-"Hello beautiful lady!" He said with a smile.

-"Well hello!" She said back with a smile."I think you got the wrong person. You should be saying that to the lovely young lady you were talking to, a few second ago." She said, motioning Gabriella with her head. Troy looked up at Gabriella who gave him a thumb up. A small smile appeared on the corner of his lips, slowly turning back to the old lady."You would like to dance?"

-"I'm too old dear and I don't want to embarrass you."

-"You're not and I'm asking you!" He said standing up, stretching his hand to take her old hand. She smiled at him while he helped her stand up. Once she was on her feet, he put a hand on her back, slowly starting dancing with her. Everyone around started smiling at them but mostly at Troy for dancing with her, not caring what the others could say.

-"She really does like you, you know?" She said to him.

-"Who?" He asked her.

-"The young lady."

-"She does?" He asked her with a smile.

-"Dear, I'm very old and I can easily read young adult like you." Troy slowly looked up at where Gabriella and Chad, who was filming from where they were standing. He looked at her, locking eyes with her. She smiled at him and he did see something in her eyes but didn't quite know what it was.

-"You see it?"

-"What?" He asked her, not paying attention on what she was saying.

-"Do you see the sparkles in her eyes when she looks at you."

-"She doesn't like me!" He said, letting out a chuckle."Actually, I'm sure she hates me or is planning something that's the sparkle you see in her eyes."

-"Don't be so sure."She said, stopping."Well thank you dear for this lovely dance."She said and gave him a kiss on his cheek before taking her bags and walking away. Troy slowly made his way to Chad and Gabriella.

-"Did Troysie get a kiss for the old lady??" Chad said in a baby voice.

-"Stop it." Troy said with a chuckle."Let's go." He said to them and they started walking in front of him. He took a look over his shoulder, but didn't see the old lady anywhere and that wasn't possible since she walked very slowly."Weird.."Troy mumbled.

-"What?" Gabriella said, looking at him.

-"Nothing.."He quickly said, smiling at her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvvzvzvzvzv

Troy parked the car in the driveway, taking a look at a sleeping Gabriella next to him. After his dance with the old lady, they did some other stuff before going back to the coffee place. Once there, they calculated everyone teams points finishing by declaring a winner team which was their. They took a coffee and talked for one hour before they decided to head home. Chad went back to his place with Zeke while Troy drove Gabriella and himself back home. He got out the car, making his way to her side. Opening the door, he put an arm under her knees while he put her arm around his neck before lifting her up. Closing the door with his foot, he walked toward her house, kneeling down, he put her on his lap while searching in her purse for the keys. Once he found them, he stood up again, with her in his arms. She moved her other arm around his neck, putting her head on his chest, making him smile. After slowly closing the front door to not wake up Frank, he made his way upstairs. Opening her room door, he walked toward her bed slowly putting her down on it while she let a little moan as soon as her back made contact with her soft bed. He pulled her arms away from his neck while he tuck her under the cover. He pulled her book from under her pillow and was about to stand up when she slowly put her arms around his neck.

-"Don't go.." She mumbled.

-"You're up??"

-"Stay here.."

-"Gabriella, let go of me. Go back to sleep."He whispered trying to detach her arms from around his neck.

-"No. Stay here with me, please."She mumbled.

-"Ella.."He whispered, brushing some hair out of her face.

-"Please.."

-"Fine. But let go of me." She slowly let go of him but he stood up walking away from the bed making Gabriella to sat up.

-"Troy?"

-"I'm just locking the door, in case Frank come see and found me here."

-"Okay.."She mumbled and lied down. Troy walked back to the bed, lying on his back next to her. Gabriella slowly made her way near him, putting her head over his chest while he lifted his arms in the air; not knowing what to do.

-"Thanks.."She mumbled before finally falling asleep. He looked down at her while slowly bringing his arms down resting them on her arm and back, closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter!!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati :D**


	12. The pink room

**Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, it really means something for me. So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12 - The pink room  
**

Gabriella moved a strand of hair that was on her face, tickling her nose. Keeping her eyes closed, she scratched her nose when she felt someone move beside her making her eyes to open. She was about to turn around when an arm made his way around her waist, holding her tight. Slowly turning around, she came face to face with a sleeping Troy. She just kept staring at him for the last 30 second in confusion before turning her head to look at the time to read 4 am. She lied her head on the pillow, just looking at him. He moved his nose making her smile but her smile grew wider when his arm pulled her closer to him. She moved a strand of hair that was on his eyes before closing her eyes, falling back asleep in his arms.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy woke up, pulling closer at whatever was in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked down only to see a smiling Gabriella sleeping peacefully in his arms. He has never seen such a beautiful sigh in a long time. Slowly, he pulled the arm that was under her before sitting up on the bed. She rolled over when she didn't feel his arm around her, slowly opening her eyes. She turned her head to read 6:30 am, on her clock before turning her head to the other side. Troy smiled at her before he stood up rearranging his shirt.

-"Morning"

-"Morning" She said, stretching herself before she sat up on the bed, looking at him while she scratched her head."Did you feel asleep here?"

-"You asked me to stay." He said, putting his shoes on, missing the blush that appeared on her cheek."Stay with me, please." He said in a girly voice, lying on his back, so his head was on her lap, looking up at her with a smile.

-"Shut up!" She said, smacking him on the chest, trying to hide her red cheeks.

-"Since when do you blush?" He said out of nowhere, looking up at her.

-"Since you stay here with me in my room!" She said, pushing him off of her."You kind of step into another level that I didn't want you to be!" She said, putting her hair into a messy bun, not very sure if the was a lie or the truth.

-"You asked it, no, you pleaded me to stay!" He said, standing up walking toward her.

-"You didn't need to say yes!" She said, walking toward her connected bathroom."And stop following me!"

-"I'm not following you, I'm just walking to the bathroom while you casually are going to the same place."He said with a grin, resting on the door frame.

-"Do you find yourself funny??" She asked him, looking at him by the mirror.

-"Don't you?"

-"OUT!" She said, pushing him out of the bathroom and then her room. She heard him laugh at the other side of the door. Troy walked down the stairs but soon stopped when he came face to face with Frank.

-"Good morning Frank." He said, turning more serious.

-"Good morning Troy. What are you doing so early in the morning here?"

-"I, umm, Gabriella called me to come help her to unblock something in her bathroom that was stuck and she didn't want you to wake up."He said the first thing that came to his mind.

-"Oh!"

-"Well, I should probably go now. Bye!" He said and quickly ran out of the house, while Frank just looked at him before walking up the stairs toward Gabriella room.

-"Lala?" He asked, knocking on the door.

-"Papi!" Gabriella said, opening the door, smiling at him.

-"I just bumped into Troy."

-"Oh yeah?" She said walking toward her bathroom.

-"What did he unblock?"

-"Umm, the drawer, yeah, it's kind of dry you see!" She said, pulling the drawer she knew always stuck.

-"Oh!Well I'll be making some breakfast."

-"Okay!" She waited for him to get out of her room before letting her breath out."That was close.."She mumbled, striping herself from her clothes, stepping inside the shower.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella came back from school only to see that her grandpa was not in the house. After calling her father, she knew that he was with him, having supper. She went to do some homework in her room when she received a new text message from Troy telling her to go at his house and that he was coming soon from work with Chad. Gabriella changed herself and went to the house.

-"Hello Gabriella!Come in."

-"Hi Jack, Troy told me to come over."

-"Oh okay, well I have to go out real quick. You can stay here and make yourself at home!" He told her before he stepped out of the house. She waved at him before closing the door behind her. She went to the kitchen to take a bottle of water before walking to the living room. After looking at the TV for 10 minutes, she need to go to the bathroom.

After cleaning her hand on the towel, she stepped out of the bathroom when her phone fell down of her pocket. She bend down to pick it up but when she stood up, she saw a door that she was never seen since the day she started hanging around here. She bit her bottom lip before she slowly started walking toward it. She stood in front of the door before she turned the knob, opening the door, showing a pink room with flowers all over the wall. She smiled at the pink covers on the small bed. She started walking around the room when she finally stopped at the desk that was at a corner of the room. She took the picture that was on top of some books, looking closely at it. It was a picture of a smiling Troy with a little girl on his laps, laughing. She put it down and looked at the papers that was on it. Under the papers, she saw the corner of a pink paper, pulling it slowly, revealing a drawing.

-"For my best friend, Troy." She read out loud, looking at it with a smile."Angela." She saw some water marks on the corner of it before putting it back on the desk. She walked backward, looking around the room until she bumped into something. She looked down at her feet to see a little bear. She picked it up, making a little card fall down.

-"For my Angel, Troy."She read, putting it back on the bear heart that he was holding in front.

-"What the hell are you doing here?" She heard a voice say behind her, making her jump.

-"Troy!" She said, turning around.

-"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked her again, his eyes turning into a dark shade of blue.

-"I-I..I'm so sorry Troy. I shouldn't have step-"

-"You're damn right!!" He said in a louder voice, taking her by her arms.

-"Troy, I'm sorry!" She said, scared of the Troy she had in front of her.

-"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!!" He yelled at her, holding her tighter.

-"Troy..you're hurting me.." She cried, looking down at her arms.

-"FUCKING BITCH!!!YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUT YOUR NOSE IN HERE!!"

-"YOU HURTING ME!!!" She screamed at him, trying to free herself form him.

-"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU LOOKING IN HERE!!"

-"TROY!!!"She screamed, hitting him on the chest.

-"TROY!!!"She heard another voice yell at him. Soon enough, she felt her arms free from his hands, making her fall down on the floor crying. She looked up and saw Chad over a furious Troy, looking back at her with hatred in his eyes.

-"CALM DOWN!!" Chad yelled to Troy when he tried to free himself from him.

-"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!"He screamed pushing him and jumped toward Gabriella but was soon tackled by Chad.

-"SHE HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN HERE!!"He screamed at Chad, pointing at a crying Gabriella. She looked down at her arms that were slowly started to show bruises on the part where he was holding her.

-"I KNOW BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO HURT HER!!" Troy let out a groan when he tried to stand up but was pushed back by Chad.

-"GET OUT!!"Troy yelled."GET OUT!!GET OUT!!" He yelled none stop. Gabriella quickly stood up and ran out of the room, the tears clouding her view. She needed to go somewhere else. Somewhere away from there. Chad moved away from his position on top of Troy, sitting on the floor away from him. Troy slowly turned on his side, tears finally rolling down his eyes. Chad passed his hand over his face, his heart breaking at the sight of Troy.

-"Get out.."A weak voice filled the room. Chad looked at Troy."Get out and leave me alone.."Troy said to him."GET OUT!" He screamed when he saw that he didn't move from his position, throwing him the first thing that his hand reached. Chad slowly nodded before standing up, closing the door behind him, listening to Troy cry.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave some comments! :D**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	13. Slipped away

**So sorry for not putting this up earlier! Please read everything!!**

**Chapter 13 – Slipped away**

Gabriella hugged herself as a gush of wind caressed her sad face. She couldn't believe what she saw a few hours ago. She didn't even recognize the Troy that was in front of her, holding her and importantly, hurting her. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his words repeating over and over in her head.

_.."I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!".._

She passed her hand over her swollen arm, wincing at her own touch. She put her face in her arms that were hugging her knees. Letting out a sigh, she got up from her position on top of the park table, putting the hood of her sweater over her head before walking back to her house.

-"Gabi??" She heard a voice said behind her. The voice of the person she didn't what to see at that moment.

-"Hey Alex.." She said, turning around, not even trying to hide her sadness.

-"Hi!Hey are you okay??" He said, putting a hand on her arm, making her moved herself away from him.

-"Yeah."

-"Are you sure??"

-"Yeah. I need to go." She said and quickly turned away and started walking faster.

She finally reached her house within 10 minutes of walking. She took the keys out of her shoes, opening the front gate. She stepped inside not before taking a look a the Bolton's house to which she found dark. Not a single light coming out of it. She took a big breath before stepping inside, making her way to the front door. She just opened the door when Frank quickly pulled her into a tight hug, making her wince. Once he pulled out, she faked a smile.

-"Where have you been all of this hours??It's all ready dark outside!" Frank said to her, taking her face in his hands.

-"Sorry Papi. I went to walk to the park and I lost track of the time." She lied, smiling at him.

-"Probably since Chad came to give you back your cellphone."

-"Yeah. It probably felt out of my pocket when I was sitting on the couch. I'll be in my room.." She said and started walking up the stairs. She opened her room door and slowly walked toward her bed, letting herself fall on it.

-"Knock, knock."

-"Come in Papi." She said, looking at him.

-"What's wrong Lala. You seem so..sad. It's definitely not the Lala I know." He said, lying on her bed, next to her.

-"It's nothing."

-"I know you very well, darling. You can tell me anything, you know that."

-"It's nothing."

-"Does it have something to do with that young boy Troy?" He asked her. She looked down at her finger, not responding at him."I see.."He said, looking up at the ceiling.

-"What do you see Papi?" She asked him, turning on her side to face him.

-"I see..a beautiful young girl who's life isn't the best in this world. I also see, a life that changed in the process of starting a new one somewhere else. Knowing new places and new faces." He said, turning on his side too, brushing her hair while she looked at him in the eyes."And most importantly, a young girl who fell in love.."He finally said, smiling at her.

-"How can you know that??"She whispered to him, taking his hand.

-"How??Well, I see that little spark in your eyes every time you see him, talk about him or when you hear his name."

-"I do?"

-"Yes.."She looked down at their hands. She let out a sigh, while playing with his fingers, a silent slowly coming between the two. After a few minutes of only having each other company, Gabriella finally spoke up.

-"I always feel something inside of me every time I'm around him or talk to him or even when he bumps into me. I could say that they are butterflies, I'm not really sure but I know I feel them.."She said before another silent came upon the two."I do know also that I can't wait to pass another day with him, be close to him.."

-"Could you say that you like him more than a friend?"

-"A lot more.."She said, finally looking up at him.

-"Come here sweetie.."He said opening his arms for her to get in.

-"Listen to your heart. Close your eyes and just listen to it."He whispered to her."What do you hear?"

-"The sound of pumping."

-"What else?"

-"It's quickly getting faster.."

-"Why?"

-"Because I'm thinking of him.."

-"What does all of that says to you?"

-"I have fallen for him..and hard."She finally said, hugging him closer, her eyes slowling closing with one single person in her mind and heart. Troy Bolton.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

A week have passed since Gabriella didn't talk to Troy nor Chad; not even Jack. It's was actually friday morning on a dark day since clouds were slowly forming in the sky, telling that a bad storm was slowly approching. Gabriella was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, looking at herself, mostly at her arms that still had bruises on them. Slowly walking to her closet like every morning, taking out a t-shirt and a sweater, slowly putting it on to not hurt herself. She walked into an empty kitchen since Frank went back to Washington three days ago. She already missed his presence and advices. She took some juice out, quickly drinking it before she left for another painful day of school. Since that day in Troy's house, she didn't smile like she used to and everyone noticed. Even Carlos, who passed less time home noticed. But she didn't care if everyone looked at her with pity, wondering what was wrong it her.

Gabriella got out of her car, already feeling the eyes of the entire school on her. Sharpay quickly came to join her, sending glances at everyone around them.

-"Hey Gabi." She said with a smile to her best friend.

-"Hey Shar." Gabriella said, forcing a smile.

-"Do you still want to come after school at my house? We could see some movies?" She said, trying to cheer her up.

-"Sure."

-"Okay then.."She said, before both of them made their way inside the school.

Sharpay waved at her before she got into her own car after a long day of school. Gabriella looked up at the sky which was becoming darker by the hours. She turned the engine on, slowly getting out of the parking lot, right after Sharpay.

Quickly parking her car, she got out and made her way toward Sharpay's house for a evening with her since she knew that passing another evening all by herself would depress her more. She stood in front of the door, waiting for Sharpay to open it.

-"Hey Gabi!"

-"Hey Shar."

-"Come on. Hurry up, I already put some popcorn in the microwave and brought some gummy bears. We are watching 'The devil wears Prada', hope that you don't mind."

-"Not at all." Gabriella said, smiling at her.

-"Good!" Sharpay said, pulling her toward her room.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

-"See you tomorrow Gabi!" Sharpay screamed at her, before closing the door. It was already 9 o'clock of the night, which Gabriella decided to go home after passing the entire evening with Sharpay and Ryan, who came to join them after hanging around with the guys. Gabriella walked faster when she heard the sound of a thunder, telling her that the storm was close and rain could fall at anytime. She zipped her sweater up, felling the wind getting stronger by the second. She turned on her street and her eyes closed when she saw a car pass by her, quickly recognizing it. She looked down at her feet, trying to hide herself. She kept walking forward, quickly looking down again when she saw him get out of the car. She looked up and felt like everything went into slow motion. She passed by him while he looked up too, their eyes connecting for the first time in a week. He looked at her, as if she killed someone. She bit her bottom lip and kept walking until she stopped in her movement. She turned around and faced his back.

-"I didn't know." She simply said to him, making him stop in his track."I knew that I shouldn't have gone into that room. I didn't know you would be so mad. I'm sorry."She spoke again, looking at him."I'm really sorry.." She said in a low voice, almost in a whisper before she turned away. Troy heard her starting to walk away from him. He closed his eyes before he spoke to her.

-"Why did you do it then?" She stopped and slowly turned around."Why?" He asked her again, turning to face her.

-"Curiousity?"She said, looking down at her hand.

-"About what? If I haven't shown you that room, maybe because I didn't want you to know about it?"

-"I didn't think it will bother you so much.."She said in a low voice. As the last word came out of her mouth, little raindrops started to fall quickly turning into a storm. They let out a groan at the contact of the cold water. She was about to turn around when he spoke again.

-"Well it did!" He said, over the rain.

-"I know but I'm really sorry and I could do anything to change everything!"

-"Like you could!"

-"I know I can't change everything!" She yelled at him over the loud rain.

-"But why did you do it?"

-"I was trying to know you more!"

-"Why? Didn't everyone told you I was an asshole for the past 5 years? What do you need to know more??"He screamed at her, getting closer to her.

-"I know! I just needed to know the real you!!"

-"What?!"He said, confused.

-"Don't you get it!!Everything has to do with you!!" She yelled and turned around.

-"What are you talking about??" He said, taking her by the arm.

-"I was just trying to get through you!"She responded, yawking her arm away.

-"Why?!"

-"You don't even want to know!!Just go back to your old self being at what you are best!!" She screamed to him, quickly turning around.

-"GABRIELLA!" He screamed at her retriving figure."Gabriella!!" He screamed, taking her by the waist, turning her around to face him.

-"LET ME GO!!" She screamed, hitting his chest.

-"I want to know!!" He yelled, trying to control her arms. Once he took both of her wrist, he pulled her toward him, his face close to hers. She stopped moving and looked at his blue eyes."Why.."He whispered to her. She looked at his eyes, her hair sticking to her face and with the rain disturbing her vision. She looked at him for another second before she quickly attached her lips to his. He stood there in shock, while Gabriella pulled away and took a last look at him before running away. Gabriella ran toward her house, her tears blending with the rain. She quickly went through the gate and the front door. She closed the door behind her when she heard someone standing up. She turned around and came face to face with Carlos.

-"Dad?" She said, wiping her tears away.

-"Hey sweetie. Where have you been?"

-"Sharpay's. What are you doing here at this time?" She asked him, wiping some more tears that where falling from her eyes.

-"Come here.."He said to her, while he sat down on the couch.

-"What's wrong?" She asked him once she sat down next to him.

-"Sweetie, I have to tell you something."

-"What?"

-"I was at work when I received a call."

-"What kind of call??"

-"Sad one."

-"Tell me dad."

-"It's about Papi.."

-"What! What wrong with him!!Tell me he's okay!!" She said, getting more nervous.

-"Sweetie..he-he died today."

-"What.."Gabriella said in a whisper.

-"He died, honey.."He repeated, bringing his arms around her.

-"How.."She mumbled.

-"He was sick Gabi. Very sick. He had cancer and well, we were waiting for this day. That's why we came this last week. To pass his last days with you."

-"And you didn't tell me.."She said, slowly turning to face him.

-"He didn't want to."

-"But I'm your daughter!!" She half yelled, standing up.

-"I know but he didn't want to." He said, standing up to hug her.

-"Don't touch me!" She said, her voice cracking.

-"Gabriella, honey."

-"I hate you.."She whispered.

-"What?" He said, getting closer to her.

-"I HATE YOU!!" She screamed at him before walking away from him. Her body started shaking before she could reach the stairs, making her fall on the ground, crying her eyes out.

-"HONEY!!" He screamed running toward her.

-"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!" She screamed at him.

-"Honey.."

-"Don't.."She said her tears taking control of her. He walked backward until he reached the couch, slowly sitting on it. He let his tears drop while listening to his daughter cry. After 15 minutes of her cries filling the room, it went completely silent making him to look up. He slowly walked toward her, thinking she was asleep.

-"Honey??" He whispered but didn't receive a reply. He looked at her to see that she had her eyes opened but which seemed blank.

-"Gabriella." He said, kneeling next to her. He put an arm under her but she moved away from him. He tried again but she did the same thing."Please honey, don't be like that." He pleaded but she didn't respond to him. He brought his hands to his face, crying in them. After 5 minutes of trying to do something with her, he stood up and walked toward the phone.

-"Hello?"

-"Hello. It's Carlos, could I speak with Troy?" He spoke.

-"Hi Mr Montez! How can I help you?" Troy said on the other line.

-"Troy! Thanks God you're there!" He said, passing his hand in his hair.

-"What's wrong Mr Montez??"

-"You have to come!"

-"Now?What's wrong??"

-"It's about Gabriella!"

-"I'll be right there!!" Troy quickly said in the phone before he hung up. Carlos turned around and looked at her daughter's lifeless body, lying on the ground. In less than a minutes, he heard a knock on the door.

-"Troy!" He said opening the door.

-"What's wrong!!" Troy said turning to look at him, not seeing Gabriella. Carlos slowly moved away from his vision, showing Gabriella on the ground.

-"Ella!!" He quickly said, running toward her.

-"She won't talk nor react. I don't know what to do Troy!" He said looking at him, kneeling down next to his daughter.

-"Ella.."He whispered to her, brushing her hair. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her head toward Troy, looking up at him."Come on.."He whispered again, putting an arm under her knees and back, before taking her upstair in bridal style. Carlos was about to follow but Troy turned around."I'll take care of her.."He simply said to which Carlos nodded. Troy slowly walked to her room, closing the door behind them. He put her on the bed but she quickly tighted her grip around his neck.

-"Ella.."He said to her. She moved closer to him, holding him tight. He pulled her up again and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on before he slowly stepped into the shower with her in his arms. Once she felt the water make contact with her skin, she let out a cry holding him more. He sat down, putting her on his laps, brushing her hair. He slowly unzipped her sweater, while she looked up at him, putting a hand on his to stop him. He brought her hand to his lips, softly kissing it before he unzipped her sweater completely. He pushed the sweater of her shoulder, feeling her tremble against him. Once he took the sweater he brought his hand to brush her arm but saw that she winced a little bit. He stopped his action and slowly looked down at her. He caught her eyes before moving his glance at her arm only to see the bruises. He slowly looked at her other arm only to see that she had bruises on too. He brought her into a hug, kissing her at the top of her head.

-"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.."He repeated in a whisper to her. She brought her arm around his chest, hugging him while he closed his eyes and kissed her again."I'm sorry.."

* * *

**Okay, first, I want to tell that I'm really sorry for not putting this chapter sooner but I've been really busy with school, it has been crazy!Second, I'm working on new stories(4 the be specific)that I'll start after this one end since at least two or three more chapters before this story ends. I'm thinking of maybe doing one of them in a YT story. And third, I'm working on 'still lucky' and I'll try to put a new chapter once March comes by, so wait for it!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati =D  
**

**Oh..and thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!!**


	14. Angela Marie Bolton

**Sorry for the wait!! Enjoy this one! Oh..and by the way..I changed the story a little bit... :D**

**Chapter 14 – Angela Marie Bolton**

Troy stayed with her all night, brushing her hair back while she slept, tears rolling down her eyes. She did have some nightmares, waking up crying but Troy was always by her side, quickly hugging her and whispering her soothing words until she felt back to sleep in his arms. It as been a very difficult and long night for both of them. Troy didn't sleep at all but it wasn't because Gabriella waking up each thirty minutes but by the fact that he hurt her. Hurting the person he promised himself he wouldn't hurt.

Two days have passed by, and Gabriella was still in her room, talking to no one. She always sat by the door when Sharpay came to visit but never opening the door. She heard her talk, not responding but Sharpay knew she was listening to her but didn't force her to talk because she knew she was going to speak once she'll be ready to do it. What wasn't helping much to her depression was the fact that Troy didn't come in those past days. He was still furious at himself with what he did to her, not knowing he was hurting her more for not going to see her. The only thing she really needed was his presence, his voice and his arms around her.

Gabriella turned on her side, looking out the window from her bed. She was very pale after not eating nothing making her very weak. She had to hold herself to at least go to the bathroom. Carlos always tried to make her eat something, finally deciding to stop and leave food in front of her door but each time he came back after an hour, he found the plate intact. She knew she was getting sick but didn't care at all since she didn't have her Papi and Troy. Pulling the cover over her body, she slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvvzvzvzv

-"I don't know what to do man.."

-"I think you should go see her. She's not even opening her room door and I know that because I went to see her." Chad said to Troy while they were sitting outside. Troy turned to look at him before putting his elbow on the table, hiding his face in his hand.

-"You're hurting too."

-"But I can't forgive myself for hurting her. You didn't see what I did to her. I'm such a monster."He mumbled.

-"You didn't want to hurt her."

-"She told me I was hurting her and you know what I replied to her?" He said, lifting his head to look at Chad, who shook his head."I don't fucking care"He said, before standing up.

-"Bro, you were mad and you didn't even knew what you were saying."

-"I knew exactly what I was saying Chad. And it hurts me each time I think of that day." Chad looked down at his lap, hearing Troy walk back and forth.

-"I can't lose her either.."Troy whispered, holding himself on the back of the chair, making Chad to look up at him.

-"You won't..just go see her man. I'm telling you, you'll be better and I'm sure she need you." Troy looked up at him before nodding, running inside of the house to take his cellphone before going to Gabriella's house.

-"Troy! How have you been?" Carlos said, stepping out to let him inside the house.

-"Been better. Could I see Gabriella?"

-"Well, she's not opening her room door, but you can still go talk to her from the other side of the door.

-"It's fine. Thank you."He quickly passed by him, running up the stairs until he came to a stop in front of her room door. He lifted his hand and took a breath before slowly knocking.

-"Brie?" He said in a low voice but she didn't respond.

-"Brie, it's me Troy."He tried again and waited for another minute and was about to say something when he saw the door open a little bit. He slowly pushed the door and stepped inside but didn't see her. He closed the door and made one step when he felt someone hug him from behind. He turned around and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

-"Hey."He whispered to her, but she didn't responded back only snuggling more in his chest. He felt her so small in his arms. He pulled out and looked down only to see brown eyes looking up at him. She was so pale and looked fragile that Troy picked her up, walking to the bed, putting her down on it.

-"You okay?Do you need something?"He said, brushing her hair back. She bit her bottom lip and played with the edge of his shirt.

-"I'm hungry.."She whispered, her throat hurting since she didn't talk for the last days.

-"I'll be right back then."He said to her, running out of the room, telling Carlos that she was asking for food. Quickly making something for her, he brought it up to her. Carlos followed him but she heard the two pairs of footstep making her close the door that Troy left open.

-"Ella, it's me, open up."She opened the door slightly, peeking out. She pointed to him before closing the door a little, seeing someone move next to him.

-"Carlos, I think she just want to see me."He said to him, turning around looking back to her through the opening of the door.

-"I'll leave then."Her dad whispered before stepping down the stairs while Troy entered the room.

Zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

-"Troy?" Gabriella said in a low voice, playing with his fingers while they were both lying on the floor.

-"Yeah?" He simply said, turning his head to look at her.

-"Do you have to go tonight?" She asked him, also turning her head to look at him.

-"You want me here? I could stay if you want." He told her to which she simply nodded making Troy to hug her."I'll stay then."He whispered, kissing her forehead before looking at the moon outside.

They had passed the entire day in the room, while they exchange some words. It was already late and Gabriella ate everything that Troy brought her for supper, making it the second meal she ate in the day.

Troy was hugging Gabriella, brushing her hair when he unconsciously started mumbling a song with his eyes closed. A small smile appearing on his lips at the song he just remembered and which he didn't sang for a long time. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him.

-"What are you mumbling?" She asked him, closing her eyes again, listening to him.

-"Old song.."He said and kept on mumbling the song.

-"I like it."She whispered, snuggling closer to him.

-"Yeah..me too. It was actually my mom favorite song." He said and the silence came back except for the mumbling of Troy.

-"Troy?" Gabriella said, making him stop a few minutes later.

-"Yeah?"

-"I don't blame you.."She whispered.

-"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking down at her; she was very pale.

-"My arms."She whispered again, closing her eyes for a moment, slowly opening them again."I don't blame you, so don't feel bad about it."She said, her breathing slowing down.

-"But-"

-"Don't"She mumbled, trying to look at him.

-"Brie?" He said but she didn't respond.

-"Ella, wake up."He said, caressing her cheek but she didn't move. He put a finger under her nose and felt her breath very slow, too slow.

-"Ella! Come on! Wake up."He started saying, louder while sitting up putting her on his lap."Please don't do this to me."She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him before losing conscious."GABRIELLA!!"He screamed, patting her cheek."DAMN IT!" He cursed, lifting her bridal style before running out of the house, quickly putting her in his car. He jumped in his side, taking her hand.

-"Please, stay with me Brie."He said, speeding down the street while taking quick glances at her. He quickly reached the hospital, running inside with her in his arms.

-"I need a doctor!!" He yelled making everyone to turn to look at him."Please! I need a doctor!" He screamed, looking down at her pale figure.

-"What's wrong?" Two nurses asked him while he put her down on a hospital bed.

-"I don't know!!" He said, agitated."She was talking and then she-she passed out!!" He said, looking at them.

-"This girl is barely breathing!" One of them said, pushing the bed toward the emergency room. Troy quickly followed but the nurse made him stop before they could pass the double doors.

-"You can pass beyond here." He nodded and walked to the waiting room near the doors. Everyone kept looking at him.

-"What!?" He spatted at them making them jump a little, quickly looking away. He sat down and put his face in his hand. He brushed his hand on his face before pulling his cellphone out, dialing Chad's number.

-"Hey!"Chad responded on the other line."How's Gabs?"

-"Bad."

-"What?"

-"I'm in the hospital."

-"What? What happened."

-"Could you come?" Troy said, resting his forehead in his hand.

-"Sure! I'll be right there!"

Troy shut closed his phone, throwing it on the seat next to him. He rested his head on the wall when a nurse stood in front of him.

-"Hi." She said, trying to not scare him.

-"Hi."He said, opening his eyes.

-"Are you with the girl they just send to the ER?"

-"Yeah."

-"Well, you have to fill these papers and bring them back to me."

-"Sure." He said, taking the paper."Oh! Could you contact Carlos Montez."

-"Sure, but why?"

-"It's her daughter in there."He simply said to her before stating filling the papers the best he could.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Three hours have passed by since they arrived at the hospital. Troy explained everything to Chad once he arrived and he was soon followed by Carlos, who ran into the ER. The two guys were waiting when Carlos finally came out.

-"How is she?" Troy quickly asked him.

-"She's have woke up yet but she in better condition."

-"Great." Both of them said.

-"Yeah. But she's very sick, since she haven't ate in a long time and barely drank water but it would haven't been worse if she didn't eat today so I have to thank you Troy."He said, hugging."Thank you."He whispered to him.

-"Don't mention it."He said to him. Carlos nodded and wiped a tear away before talking again.

-"She's in her own room so if you want to go see her, she's in room 3314." He said before returning toward the ER.

-"Thank God."Troy mumbled, sitting down.

-"Yeah."Chad said sitting down next to him.

-"I should go see her."Troy said, standing up.

-"Sure. I'll be waiting here."Chad said to him to which Troy nodded.

He walked the long hallway, smiling at the nurses that kept looking at him. He finally came to a stop in front of her room, looking through the glass seeing her small body lying on the bed. He slowly turned the door knob stepping inside the room, closing the door behind him. He walked toward the bed, standing at the end of it, looking at her sleep. He saw a chair at the other side of the room, picking it up and put it down next to her bed. He sat down on it, slowly picking her hand up. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the bed, listen her heart monitor beep.

Troy woke up two hours later when a nurse entered the room. She smiled at him and did some check up on the monitor before leaving.

-"I almost forgot."She said before closing the door. "Some curly hair guy asked me to tell you that he left and to not worry. He understand."She said before closing the door. He totally forgot about Chad waiting for him outside. He let out a sigh and let go of her hand, standing up to look at clock. It was already 3 of the morning. He stretched a little bit when he heard a movement behind him. He turned around and saw Gabriella move her legs, slowly waking up. He quickly sat down on the chair, taking her hand.

-"Brie?" He whispered. She kept moving until she finally opened her eyes, looking around her for a moment before resting her eyes on his.

-"Hey."He said with a smile.

-"Hey."She said back in a weak voice."Where am I?"

-"At the hospital."

-"Why?" She said, linking her dry lips.

-"Here."He said, giving her water.

-"Thanks." He took the glass back and put it on the table before speaking again.

-"Well, you went unconscious in my arms."He said, remembering that fear he had in the room.

-"I'm sorry.."She replied, looking down at her hand.

-"Don't be, at least I didn't lose you."He said, kissing her hand making her look at him with soft eyes.

-"I've been death in the last days.."She told him.

-"Don't said that."He quickly replied, looking up at her.

-"But I did."

-"But you won't be anymore. You don't know how scared your dad was."

-"He was?"

-"Of course he was, he's your father!" He said to her.

-"I fell like shit for treating him so bad. "She said, tears rolling down her face, quickly hiding her face in her hands.

-"Hey.."He whispered, sitting down on the bed, hugging her. She rested her head on his chest, while she cried.

-"I'm so selfish! He was hurting so bad for losing papi and then I treat him like that!" She cried in his chest. Troy just kept silent, her words hitting him in the face. He was also selfish for acting like he did around people he actually cared and loved. He leaned back on the bed not letting her go, both of them in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

-"I never thought I has going to lose them so fast.."Troy started saying making Gabriella to look up at him.

-"What are yo-"

-"It actually never cross my mind until we knew about her being sick."He kept going, ignoring her interruption.

-"Who are you talking about." She quickly said making him to look at her.

-"My mom and...my-my.."He started to say but his voice cracked. He took a good breath and kept on talking."My..daughter." He said. Gabriella didn't move, his voice still echoing in her mind.

-"You have a daughter?" She slowly asked him, sitting up.

-"Had."He corrected, passing his hand over his face.

-"But Sharpay told me she was your sister, you were 13 right?"

-"I was actually 16.."He said, looking down at his hand."My parents made look like she was my sister when we got in Albuquerque since she was the mini me in a girl version.."He said with a smile, remembering her daughter.

-"So, you're 26?"

-"Yeah, Sharpay told you I was 23, right? She always though I was three years younger.."

-"Okay.." She finally said, resting back on the bed after she felt a little dizzy.

-"Are you okay?" He asked her.

-"Yeah, so are you trying to tell me that the pink room in your house was your daughter bedroom?"

-"Yes."

-"But..but..how?"

-"I had a girlfriend during high school and well..she was my first. We kept having sex but she was on pills and, well she forgot to take it and then everything happened. Having sex to giving birth."He said, not looking at her.

-"She actually wanted to have an abortion but after some fights, she decided to have it but I was going to take charge of her. So Angela Marie Bolton was born and I took her back to the house and I never knew from Jessica. I saw her in school but she was a total waste."

-"I'm sorry Troy."Gabriella whispered.

-"She got into drugs and alcohol, forgetting that she had a daughter. So time passed and then Sharpay started playing with , 5 years passed and Angela got sick so I brought her to the doctor and told me that she was sick. She had cancer"He told her, a tear rolling down his cheek.

-"Oh Troy!" Gabriella said, hugging him.

-"I thought I was going to lose her there but faith had other plans. Sharpay never knew she was sick because she never had the time to start the treatment. At least 5 months passed and miraculously, she was getting much better so one day.."

-"You don't need to tell me.."She said, looking up at him.

-"I need to let it out." He said; she nodded.

-"My mom was taking her to her monthly checks at the hospital while I was in college. I was supposed to take her but a last minute exam stopped me. I was making my way back home when my mom called me that everything went good at the hospital. I was in a intersection when I saw my mom car turn on the street but then...I saw that other car going the wrong way..."He said and tears started roll down his face.

-"I couldn't do anything but right before eyes, I saw the car collide with my mom's car." Gabriella gasped at what he just told her.

-"I ran to the car and saw my mom bleeding with her head out of the window. I checked for a pulse but couldn't find any."

-"Oh my God.."Gabriella whispered.

-"I saw my little angel, bleeding from the head where she hit it. I called 911 while I made my way to hers. The ambulance came and everything went so fast. They pronounced my mom dead and my daughter in coma. I didn't want to know anything about the other driver but soon after he told me the news, I saw her step out of the room, with a nurse pushing the wheel chair she was sitting on."

-"Who?"

-"Jessica. She was the other driver. She was on drugs but only got some cuts and a broken leg while my mom died and my daughter slipped into a coma. A week passed by and she was still in coma." He told her, sniffing."And then came my worse day. She had some complications but the doctors couldn't relive her. She was pronunced dead at noon."He said in a whisper, tear rolling down freely.

-"Troy.."Gabriella said hugging him.

-"I couldn't accept it-it..so-so I acted like I an asshole so people couldn't see the hurt I-I had inside of me."

-"Sshh..it's okay.."She said brushing his hair while tears rolled down her cheeks.

-"I couldn't let anyone in because they would see the weakness in me and most importantly, I didn't want to lose them like I lost my mother and angel. And then you came along."He said, looking up at her."And changed my life."

* * *

**What did you think?? Let me know by leaving some reviews!! :D**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	15. Stupid throat

**Hey everyone!! Sorry for not putting this one earlier...so I have to ask to all of you something..I was thinking if you would like this story to become a youtube story...I was thinking about that lately but I really wanted to know your opinion first..so let me now by leaving something in your comments!!**

**Chapter 15 – Stupid throat**

It was around noon when Troy woke up the next day, his arms around Gabriella weak body while hers where around his torso. He smiled down at her, slowly brushing her hair back when she slowly opened her eyes.

-"Hey-"Her weak voice could be heard but he cut her off quickly.

-"Sorry...go back to sleep."He whispered, kissing her forehead.

-"No. I'm not sleepy anymore.."She replied, snuggling into his chest. He was about to say something when the door opened revealing Carlos, walking in with papers in his hand.

-"Mr. Montez." Troy said, trying to get up from the bed but Gabriella stopped his movement.

-"Don't worry Troy, I've seen you like that all night."Carlos said to him with a smile.

-"What's wrong dad?"Gabriella said, stretching a hand to take his.

-"Well, you can go back home but someone have to stay with you in case anything happens and I'm sure Troy ill be with you."

-"Absolutely sir." Troy said, with a nod.

-"Good, so they will give you some pills and the counter and then you could go back home. Love you sweetie.."He said, kissing her hand before leaving the two of them in the room. Troy looked down at her with a smile.

-"I talked to him last night while you were sleeping."She said with a smile."Next to me."She added when a nurse came in the room.

-"Hi! I'm here to take the needles off."She said while Troy stepped down of the bed.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Troy! I'm okay." Gabriella said, annoyed when Troy picked her up bridal style before handing toward her room.

-"I don't want you to walk."He said to her with a smile before putting her down on the bed.

-"What would you do when I want to go to the bathroom??" She asked, smiling up at him since she was lying on the bed.

-"Simple. I'll go with you."

-"Troy!" She said hitting his arm.

-"Oww! I'm joking! Don't hit me!"

-"You're such a baby."She said, giggling at him.

-"I'm not!"

-"You are."

-"I'm not! You are."

-"I'm not!!!"She said, sitting up.

-"Yeah! Remember when he met. You were such a baby!"

-"I was bleeding!"

-"When we were at dare night. You didn't want to go into the boys room."

-"I'm not a baby for not wanting to do that!"She said, pushing him back.

-"Yeah sure."

-"Oh shut up!"

-"No. You just me to shut up so you could stop hearing me say the truth. That you're a baby..'He said the last part in baby voice.

-"You're so annoying." She told him, rolling her eyes.

-"I know."He said to her, placing himself between her legs.

-"Really annoying.."She repeated looking up at him.

-"Yeah.."He replied back, slowly leaning down.

-"A lot.."

-"Mmm.."He said, nodding before he slowly pushed her back, his hand resting on her neck before he attached his lips with hers. Gabriella closed her eyes, feeling his thumb stroke her cheek in slow movement. He pulled back from the kiss, making her to open her eyes before they looked into each others eyes. Troy was about to move from on top of her when she put her hand on top of his.

-"Don't" She said to him. He looked back at her with his eyes closed, slowly opening them when he felt her hand on his hair, stroking it. She looked right into his eyes before she kissed him in a passionate kiss to which he quickly replied. He passed his tongue on the corner of her lips making her mouth open so he could explore it. He pulled out from the kiss, quickly attaching his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses before he reattached his mouth to her neck right under her jaw. Both of their breath started to speed up while Gabriella hand travelled down his back making him shiver. She was about to lift his shirt when she started to cough making Troy to quickly stop what he was doing.

-"You're okay??" He asked her in a husky voice, brushing her hair back to look clearly at her face.

-"Yeah. My throat is just dry."She said to him.

-"I'll go get some water."

-"Okay.."She said, trying to swallow, while he got off from on top of her.

Troy ran down the stairs toward the kitchen to pick up a bottle of water from the fridge. Once he took it out, he rested himself on the counter, trying to catch his breath again. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms that was on the counter. Slowly opening them, he looked down and saw a bulge on the front of his jeans.

-"Damn it.."He cursed under his breath. He ran the cold water, picking up a little before passing his hand on the back of his neck, trying to relax. Once he was better, he ran up the stairs to find Gabriella sitting with her back on the backboard of the bed.

-"Better?" He asked her, passing her the bottle of water.

-"Yeah." She said, quickly looking up at him before drinking the water.

-"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her again, sitting in front of her.

-"Yeah.."She said and looked down at the bottle that was in her hands.

-"You can tell me anything."He said, moving his head so he could see her face.

-"Stupid throat.."She mumbled, turning the bottle in her hand.

-"What?" He said, lifting her chin.

-"Stupid throat. That what I said."

-"Why?"

-"I didn't it to stop.."She replied, finally looking up at him.

-"Oh. I get it.."He said with a smile.

-"It's not funny."She said, moving his hand away from her chin.

-"Brie.."He said with a smile.

-"Don't."

-"Bella, come on. Look at me.."He said in a serious tone. She closed her eyes and moved her head toward him before opening them.

-"What?"

-"I was going to be you're first?"

-"I-I..you..argh!! Yes!" She finally said, letting herself fall on the bed, covering her red face.

-"Oh come on! Don't be shy!" He said to her, trying to sat her back up.

-"Why won't I!" She said between her hands.

-"It's just me!" He said to her, finally straighting her back up.

-"Exactly!" She said to him.

-"You want me to be you're first?"He asked her with a grin.

-"Am I supposed to answer than?"

-"Won't you think it will be better if it's official?" He said to her with a smile.

-"What do you mean by official?"

-"Do you want you first to be just a hook up?" He asked her, rising an eyebrow.

-"No.."She replied.

-"Well..we're not in a relationship-"

-"I know but-"She said cutting him off.

-"Yet."He finished his sentence.

-"I really want yo- wait. What did you say?"

-"Brie, since the first time you called me jerk, you woke up something in me that nobody was able to do that for years. Everytime I was near you, even if I didn't show it, I felt like a teenager again."

-"What.."She whispered, looking at him.

-"When you kissed me that night, under the rain, I felt like a moron for not telling you something sooner and when you fainted in my arms, you really scared me. I really though I would lose you."He said, looking down at her hand that was holding his. They stayed in silence for the next minutes but a little whispered could be heard in the room making Gabriella heart to stop beating.

-"I love you.." Troy whispered, still lookin down."I love you Gabriella Montez."He said this time louder, looking up at her with a smile.

-"I..I love you too Troy.."She said, with a smile, holding his hand tighter. He smiled at her before leaning in, kissing her on the lips.

-"I never though I would say this never again.."He mumbled against her lips.

-"What?" She said, playing with his hair.

-"Be my girlfriend?" He asked her. She smiled at him before kissing his lips. She slowly started kissing his jaw making her way to his neck.

-"And?"He said with a smile, in a husky voice. She moved from her sitting position into his lap, putting her legs around his waist.

-"Yes.."She whispered in his ear. He quickly kissed her neck making her giggle. They both fell back on the bed but before anything could happen, Gabriella started coughing again.

-"Great!" She said in a sarcastic way, taking the water he was giving her.

-"I think this means we are not doing anything soon." He said to her with a smile.

-"Damn it.."She mumbled making him laugh out loud.

* * *

**So this is it! The last one! Hope you iked it and let me also know if you would like an epilogue...I want to thanks everyone who read and commented on this story. You all really make me want to make more stories. Talking about that, I'm writing one called 'The spotlight' but I'm trying to finish the trailer before posting it. So once again, thank you very much!**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


End file.
